


Происшествие в Бате

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Family Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Майкрофта Холмса нежданно свалился отпуск. Уотсон, наблюдая за братьями на отдыхе, начинает кое-то понимать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мы отправляемся в Бат

**― 1 ―**

**1884 год**

**Джон Уотсон**

Когда я заканчивал осмотр Майкрофта, мне нечасто удавалось задержаться у него дома и просто поговорить. Мы с Шерлоком, конечно, частенько наведывались то в клуб, то в квартиру на Пэлл-Мэлл. Майкрофт всякий раз искренне радовался нашему приходу, но меня невольно терзали сомнения: не стоило бы мне иногда остаться дома и дать братьям побыть наедине? Возможно, Майкрофт полагал, что без меня брат бы не пришёл к нему? Тогда он ошибался. Когда я думал об их взаимоотношениях, признаюсь, всё чаще понимал, что… всё меньше понимаю. Наши визиты совершенно не походили на светскую дань вежливости. Но я не совсем представлял себе, кто я для Майкрофта. Ему нравились мои рассказы, по-настоящему нравились. Он ясно дал мне понять, что, читая их, отдыхает, позволяет себе отвлечься от дел. Я стал ловить себя на том, что пишу всё чаще и больше половины из того, что вышло из-под моего пера, совсем не предназначалось к публикации. Что мешало мне просто навестить Майкрофта без очередного подношения? Кто бы мне объяснил.

Как-то в сентябре 1884 года я собирал саквояж, чтобы отправиться в «Диоген» проводить очередной осмотр. Шерлок как раз засел за очередной вонючий опыт, призванный помочь разоблачить убийцу, и прямо намекнул мне, что если Майкрофт предложит остаться на ужин, то это даже хорошо.

Я захватил с собой маленький пустячок ― рассказ о золотой булавке — в том виде, в котором он мог быть представлен широкой публике.

Дождь лил как из ведра, и Майкрофт мог торжествовать: прогулка отменялась. Я и сам мечтал поскорее оказаться у камина: в сырую погоду правая нога постоянно ныла.

Выскочив из экипажа, я бодро похромал по ступенькам к дверям клуба. Весь персонал меня уже давно знал в лицо, швейцар принял пальто, не успевший намокнуть зонт и шляпу, а лакей, как обычно, сопроводил пред светлые очи основателя «Диогена».

― Добрый вечер, ― улыбнулся я, пожимая Майкрофту руку.

В камине ярко пылал огонь. Как кстати.

― У меня для вас небольшой сюрприз, — я похлопал по саквояжу.

― Закончили рассказ? ― обрадовался Майкрофт. ― Чудесно, доктор, мне предстоит увлекательная ночь за чтением. Идите к огню. Ну и погода, а?

Я шутливо погрозил ему пальцем, но, конечно, не принял всерьёз фразу о ночном чтении. Во всяком случае, не по поводу моего рассказа ― он был совсем маленький, Майкрофту, что называется, «на один зубок». Мистер Холмс читал с поразительной скоростью.

― Весь день так льёт или только вечером началось? ― уточнил он.

― С утра хмурилось, но дождя не было.

Меня не удивляло, что Майкрофт не представляет, какая погода на улице, но я сделал неутешительный вывод, что...

― Вы опять ночевали в клубе.

Я достал из портфеля папку и передал ему.

― Ну, не сердитесь только, дорогой мой. Зачем идти домой вечером, если утром опять надо приходить сюда? И кровать здесь, поверьте, ничем не хуже той, что в доме напротив. — Майкрофт не удержался и пролистал рукопись. ― А, наши террористы. Нет-нет, читать буду потом, простите, не устоял. Спасибо, Джон. Портвейн или покрепче? Вы останетесь на ужин?

― Если кровать была использована, то зачем я буду сердиться, а вот если вы просидели всю ночь за бумагами ― буду. ― Насчёт «чего покрепче» я задумался, но потом согласился. ― Меня отпустили, ― сообщил я, ― так что поужинаю с удовольствием. Шерлока всё равно не заставить сесть за стол, он проводит опыт.

― Шерлока и без опытов, я думаю, заставить ужинать не так просто, а уж когда он увлечён... помню, как-то на каникулах в старших классах он ставил какой-то эксперимент и двое суток вообще не выходил к столу, да и то, что ему приносили, практически не ел. Шерлок устроил себе лабораторию не дома, разумеется, а в сарае неподалёку, и на второй день отец пригрозил запереть его там, но у меня было ощущение, что брат этого всё равно не заметил бы. ― Майкрофт протянул мне бокал с коньяком. ― Значит, вас отпустили на весь вечер? Чудесно.

― Надеюсь, этот опыт не продлится двое суток: очень уж он дурно пахнет, ― признался я. ― Шерлок исследует какой-то лоскуток.

Я с удовольствием устроился в кресле, перенёс вес на левую сторону тела и вытянул больную ногу.

― Я, каюсь, рад дождю, ― признался Майкрофт, уютно разместив себя в соседнем кресле, ― не приходится бродить по аллеям под присмотром врача, можно спокойно сидеть дома с другом. Но вам, Джон, наверное, такая погода совсем в тягость?

― Друг тоже не прочь прогуляться с вами, ― тепло улыбнулся я. ― Но сегодня погода не благоприятствует, да и нога побаливает.

Майкрофт сокрушённо покачал головой.

― Когда уже медицина научится справляться с последствиями таких ранений?

― Собственно, нужна операция ― там пуля. В Афганистане её достать не смогли: условия не позволяли. Кажется, она там понемногу сдвигается. Будет невмоготу ― лягу под нож, что поделать. Надеюсь, нога не пострадает.

― Говорят, что из врачей получаются самые ужасные пациенты. Зато после такой операции вы могли бы наслаждаться бездельем. Представьте: миссис Хадсон приносит вам обед в постель, а вы пишете по рассказу в три дня и телеграфируете мне: «Приезжайте, новый рассказ готов». А как заманчиво будет посмотреть на Шерлока, ухаживающего за больным, а? ― засмеялся Майкрофт.

― Дня три пролежу, не больше. Бегать, конечно, не смогу сразу, но чтобы всё время лежать... ― Шерлок, ухаживающий за больным? Не знаю, не знаю... ― Да и как писать рассказы, лёжа в постели? Самое противное, что извлечение пули не сделает меня менее чувствительным к погоде, а просто снимет риск от нахождения вблизи важных сосудов и нервов инородного тела.

А Майкрофт, кажется, с удовольствием продержал бы меня в постели подольше. Это что же, братья меня понемногу начинают делить?

― Ну вот ещё, три дня, ― мистер Холмс насупился. ― Не выдумывайте, доктор! Вы меня с переутомлением на четыре дня уложили в постель, помните? Между тем я до сих пор считаю, что никакого переутомления не было, я просто хотел спать. А Шерлок как-то рассказывал, как вы лечили его от простуды неделю. Говорил, кстати, что это, оказывается, очень приятно, когда за тобой ухаживают.

― От воспаления трахеи, точнее, и это не просто безобидный насморк. Шерлок даже спать не мог от кашля.

Ну конечно, он хотел спать. Почему-то врачи частенько сталкиваются с тем, что больные сами о себе всё знают лучше и с апломбом ставят диагнозы.

― Майкрофт, вы хотите, чтобы я отдохнул подольше или написал больше рассказов?

― В первую очередь я хочу, дорогой доктор, чтобы ваша нога не болела всякий раз при перемене погоды. И хотя я отнюдь не против прочитать как можно больше ваших рассказов, не надо всё-таки считать меня настолько эгоистичным. Отдых вам точно не помешает, даже и без всяких операций. У вас утомлённый вид вторую неделю.

― Разве? ― спросил я, разглядывая остаток коньяка в бокале.

Мой утомлённый вид объяснялся вовсе не напряжённой работой — всего два расследования, без беготни и стрельбы. Мда…

― Нога будет ныть, что поделать. Зато я могу предсказывать падение давления не хуже барометра. ― Я сделал последний глоток.

― Да, когда изменить ничего нельзя, надо получать удовольствие от того, что есть. Какие удовольствия можно извлечь из ноющей ноги? Вот, допустим, дать Шерлоку за вами поухаживать, ― сказал Майкрофт и налил мне ещё коньяка.

Мне бы стоило расспросить его о самочувствии, даже осмотреть, но он был рад, что я пришёл просто так, а хорошее настроение у пациента ― тоже помощь доктору.

― А я, кстати, ―заметил он, ― покончил с одной очень важной работой, и у меня, вы не поверите, отпуск на следующей неделе.

― Так это чудесно! ― воскликнул я. ― И как думаете его провести?

Как бы его уговорить поехать куда-нибудь ― например, в Брайтон? Использовать тяжёлую артиллерию разве... Возможно, Шерлок и согласился бы.

― Если честно, я озадачен этим уже часа два, ― признался Майкрофт. — Теоретически я понимаю, что такое отпуск, а практически совершенно не представляю, что я должен делать десять дней, если не работать. Не могу же я проспать двести сорок часов подряд?

Ага, значит, отпуск у него на десять дней.

― Например, поехать куда-нибудь, сменить обстановку, ― предложил я. ― А что если я поговорю с Шерлоком? Вы бы согласились съездить куда-нибудь втроём?

Майкрофт задумался.

― Мысль заманчивая, доктор, даже очень. Но боюсь, что Шерлок её не одобрит. Вы можете представить его гуляющим где-нибудь за городом без дела? Он с ума сойдёт от скуки и нас доконает.

― Шерлок везде найдёт себе приключение. Точнее, оно его само найдёт. И вас он любит всё-таки сильнее своей работы. В крайнем случае возьмёт с собой какую-нибудь партитуру и будет перекладывать её фрагменты для скрипки.

― Даже и не знаю, что в этой ситуации было бы предпочтительней: чтобы приключение нашло его или нет. С одной стороны, читать о приключениях куда приятнее, чем принимать в них участие, ― с моей, понятное дело, точки зрения. С другой… я ведь никогда толком не видел его за работой.

Я мог себе только представить ужас Майкрофта при виде брата, ползающего по земле или лазающего по деревьям и крышам. Но хотел бы я посмотреть на этот ужас.

― Шерлок, вне сомнения, любит меня, но зато он очень не любит деревню... с детства,― продолжал мистер Холмс.― Хотя мне действительно всё больше нравится ваша мысль. Может быть, на воздухе у него и аппетит бы улучшился. Вот только... если он согласится, то надо найти что-то... что-то не очень претенциозное. Боюсь, что все мои знакомства подразумевают огромные замки и обширный штат прислуги... а это уже не отдых, а мучение.

― По-хорошему, вам бы к морю. Наверное, в этом смысле курортный город ― зло меньшее? Сейчас сезон на спаде и мы избежим больших толп.

― Море...

Я был готов поклясться, что Майкрофт думает о тех сумасшедших, что купаются даже в сентябре.

― А ваша нога, Джон?

― А что нога? Посижу в шезлонге, подышу морским воздухом. Ну, не в Бат же ехать?

― Почему нет, собственно? Правда, не представляю, как мы уговорим на это Шерлока.

― Это я беру на себя.

Если Шерлока удастся уговорить вывезти Майкрофта на отдых, то ему будет всё равно, куда отправиться. Мы перешли в гостиную, где уже накрыли к ужину. На сей раз Майкрофт решил обойтись без экзотики ― добрая старая французская кухня. Я даже посочувствовал Шерлоку, который сидел там над своими пробирками.

 

― 2 ―

Домой я вернулся через два с половиной часа — в нашей гостиной, разумеется, горел свет.

— Он поужинал, — сообщила мне миссис Хадсон, и совесть тут же запустила в меня острые зубы.

— Вот и хорошо, — с деланной беспечностью ответил я.

Заглянув в комнату, я, однако, увидел, что Холмс опять сидит за рабочим столом и что-то пишет в тетрадь, куда заносил обычно результаты опытов. Он нахмурился, перечеркнул кусок фразы и вновь переписал.

— Ужасно трудно формулировать так, чтобы тупые присяжные поняли, — проворчал он, потом посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

— Я вам не помешаю?

— Ничуть.

Я подошёл вплотную и положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Начало интересное, — усмехнулся он.

Я наклонился и поцеловал его.

— О! Неужели вы весь вечер проговорили обо мне?

— Вовсе нет.

— Дедукция меня подводит?

— Половину вечера.

— Хм. Не так уж плохо.

Мы рассмеялись.

— Всё просто ― вы обрадовались, увидев меня, и улыбнулись. А я боялся, что отвлеку вас, — пояснил я, поглаживая его плечо.

Холмс хмыкнул.

— Повторим?

Я отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет пока. Мне нужно с вами поговорить, а это будет выглядеть как давление.

— О боже, что ещё придумал Майкрофт?

— Дело в том, что со следующей недели он в отпуске.

— Правда? Майкрофт согласился? — Шерлок с наигранным священным ужасом посмотрел на меня. — Тогда этот дождь продлится сорок дней, и нас ждёт потоп!

— Надеюсь, что не ждёт, ― усмехнулся я. ― Но вы должны спасти человечество.

— И что я должен сделать?

— Всего лишь согласиться поехать втроём в Бат. Ну или в Скарборо.

— Куда? — Холмс посмотрел на меня. — Нет, вы не шутите. Вы всерьёз полагаете, что мой брат станет пить лечебную воду?

— Ну, может, не пить, а вот принимать ванны…

— Хм… Его спина. Да и ваша нога тоже. Во всяком случае, успокоительного эффекта добиться можно. Я бы, конечно, выбрал Скарборо — он не настолько… консервативен. Но Майкрофт ― консерватор, кроме того, к морю он ещё спустится, но не захочет подниматься обратно наверх. Про замок я уже и не заикаюсь. Брата бы поселить в Королевском полумесяце и заставить ходить пешком до источников и до моста — это уже будет успех.

— Значит, вы согласны? — удивился я.

Надо же, и уговаривать не пришлось.

— Конечно согласен, — ответил он серьёзно. — Я до сих пор с содроганием вспоминаю те дни, что Майкрофт провёл в постели.

— Я его больше напугал, — признался я.

— А мне сказать нельзя было?

— Нет, он бы понял.

— Логично. — Холмс задумчиво погладил пальцами мою руку на своём плече. — А вы научились нами манипулировать, Джон.

— Только в исключительных случаях.

Холмс привалился ко мне.

— Да полно. Мне нравится наш триумвират.

— О! Как звучит. Скажите Майкрофту — он оценит. Мы создадим прецедент: триумвират, который долго и счастливо просуществует многие годы.

 

― 3 ―

В субботу рано утром мы с Шерлоком послали в клуб записку: о том, что готовы выехать в Бат уже в воскресенье, если это возможно. Переписка между нами и Майкрофтом длилась всю субботу ― взмыленный посыльный валился с ног, но предвкушал щедрые чаевые.

Итак, в воскресенье днём мы втроём высадились на платформе Бата ― там нас встречал секретарь Майкрофта, мистер Грей, привлекательный молодой человек с несколько отсутствующим выражением серых глаз, но весьма расторопный. Он отвёз нас в небольшой уютный пансион, где накануне снял апартаменты. Трёхэтажный особняк был рассчитан на восемь гостевых комнат и, разумеется, никогда не пустовал. Это был четвёртый или пятый пансион такого рода, придирчиво осмотренный мистером Греем и выбранный из-за близости к источникам, а также тишины и покоя.

― Хозяйку зовут миссис Шутер, ― докладывал секретарь, пока мы ехали в отель, ― готовит она для постояльцев сама, в помощь имеет двух кухарок, из прислуги в отеле горничные, лакей и ещё какой-то непонятный мужчина, топящий камины. Возможно, он производит в здании мелкий ремонт. Словом, мастер на все руки.

― Кто живёт на третьем этаже? ― осведомился Майкрофт. ― Вы же, надеюсь, сняли нам комнаты на втором?

― Разумеется, сэр. На третьем в смежных комнатах живут две пожилые дамы: леди и её компаньонка, обе англичанки, но всё время говорят по-французски, думают, что их никто не понимает, ― вежливо пошутил мистер Грей. ― Давно живут, уже больше месяца. И недавно въехала супружеская пара ― мистер и миссис Тэвис. Мистер Тэвис ― банкир из Бристоля, по виду ему немного за сорок. Все постояльцы тихие, сэр, и приличные.

По стечению обстоятельств мы имели возможность увидеть соседей сразу по приезду в отель: две старушки прошествовали мимо нас, лопоча по-французски, и даже моего незнания языка хватило, чтобы понять ― грассировали обе просто безбожно. Пока мы расписывались в книге для постояльцев, появился и банкир с супругой, их сопровождал молодой джентльмен, в котором я безошибочно распознал коллегу. Мистера Тэвиса вряд ли можно было назвать человеком, вызывающим симпатию: невысокий, тощий, сутулый, с кривоватыми ногами, он к тому же был совершенно лишён вкуса. Его цепочка для часов подошла бы какой-нибудь собаке, на указательных пальцах обеих рук он носил по перстню, а булавка для галстука была украшена рубином чудовищной величины. Его миловидная жена, напротив, выглядела очень скромно, нося из украшений только обручальное кольцо и маленькие жемчужные серёжки. В прелестных карих глазах леди застыло робкое выражение. Мистер Тэвис что-то буркнул своему врачу, и тот представил нанимателя прежде всего Майкрофту ― он из нашей компании выглядел «главным», да и секретарь вокруг него вился. Майкрофт обменялся с банкиром любезным, но холодным кивком, а я вот с удовольствием пожал руку коллеге, доктору Клоттеру.

Доктор был примечательным типом: высоченный, практически вровень с Майкрофтом, худощавый и немного нескладный, хотя по-своему привлекательный мужчина. Он носил очки, но у него всё-равно оставалась привычка щуриться. Вероятно, мы с ним были ровесниками. Первое впечатление о нём складывалось, как о добродушном, тихом человеке.

― Вы живёте здесь же? ― спросил я.

― Нет, коллега, я снимаю комнату в отеле неподалёку.

― Деньги некуда девать, ― неожиданно встрял банкир. ― А ведь помещение для прислуги входит в плату!

Миссис Тэвис замерла и опустила глаза ― она словно ожидала скандала, который вот-вот должен был разразиться. Шерлок шепнул мне на ухо, что леди приехала без горничной, ― я в первый момент и не понял, как он это определил.

Мистер Тэвис, к счастью, как раз собирался в купальню и избавил нас от своего общества. Он принялся что-то выговаривать врачу, и до нас донеслись слова: «Как же ― за собственные деньги! А жалование вам кто платит?» Хозяйка проводила его глазами, немного виновато улыбнулась нам и повела осматривать помещения.

На первом этаже располагалась гостиная, сделавшая бы своими размерами честь небольшому средневековому замку, вся украшенная шкурами и охотничьими трофеями, с камином и глубокими креслами. За круглый стол в центре легко можно было усадить десятка полтора рыцарей. В смежной комнате расположилась бильярдная, правда, судя по неистёртому сукну, использовалась комната, скорее всего, не по назначению: тут больше курили, чем гоняли шары. И опять утомлённых отдыхающих манили несколько глубоких кресел. Так-так… мистер Грей знал вкусы своего начальника, да только у меня насчёт Майкрофта были совсем другие планы.

Наши спальни располагались на втором этаже, рядом друг с другом. Самая дальняя, угловая, размерами превосходила остальные ― тут, кроме кресел, стоял ещё и диван, возле бюро красовалось чучело медведя, а кровать явно была рассчитана на двоих. В двух остальных комнатах диваны не поместились и кровати были уже. Мистер Грей предположил, что его начальник захочет занять самую большую комнату, но Майкрофт, осмотревшись, решительно заявил, что с медведем в комнате он спать не станет. Мы долго спорили, и, чтобы прекратить препирательства, мне пришлось пожертвовать собой и согласиться на общество чучела. Четвёртая комната на нашем этаже пока что пустовала.

Вечером Майкрофт заявил, что сегодня он намерен ужинать не в отеле, а в ресторане. Да бога ради! Но когда мы туда приехали, мой беспокойный пациент заказал устриц ― по дюжине на каждого, лягушачьи лапки, пять видов сыра и белое вино. Остальное он предложил выбирать нам по своему вкусу, но мы подумали, что остального нам уже не надо ― справиться бы с моллюсками и земноводными.

― Ну, доктор, рассказывайте, как вы собираетесь мучить нас десять дней? ―поинтересовался Майкрофт. ― С учётом того, что купальню Грей снял на каждый день с двух до четырёх тридцати.

― Отрадно слышать, ― сказал я. ― У вас будет время и принять ванну, и отдохнуть после, чтобы не выходить сразу на улицу ― это неполезно.

Мы ещё раньше обговорили все финансовые вопросы и воспротивились любым попыткам старшего Холмса снять нам комнаты за свой счёт, но когда речь зашла о процедурах, он заявил, что отпуск ему оплачивает департамент и поэтому он может позволить себе шик занять отдельную купальню. Возражать мы не стали ― иначе не сможем уговорить его на ванны.

― До купальни рекомендую вам небольшую прогулку, а потом вы можете отдыхать ― до ужина и после.

Майкрофт заглянул в записи, оставленные ему секретарём.

― Прямо рядом с купальнями на крытой террасе, говорят, можно заказать ланч, и там же пьют чай. Грей специально взял время между ланчем и чаем. Давайте только договоримся сразу: если мне надо будет пить эту... эту воду, то вы будете пить столько же, сколько я. В противном случае я отказываюсь категорически, мне тут говорят, ― потряс он бумагами, ― что пахнет это сомнительно, зато очень хорошо для улучшения аппетита. Слышишь, мой мальчик? Я к тебе в первую очередь обращаюсь.

― Это пахнет… ― начал Шерлок.

― … тухлыми яйцами, ― закончили мы с ним вместе и рассмеялись.

― Чего не сделаешь ради любимого брата, ― прибавил Шерлок. ― Уотсон не даст соврать, что у любого среднестатистического лондонца нелады с пищеварением. Так что я готов глотать эту пакость.

― Я окончательно оценю твою жертву, дорогой, когда сам поню… попробую это. Итак, завтра мы просыпаемся, идём пить воду, потом возвращаемся, завтракаем и отдыхаем до ланча? Или есть желание в первый же день посмотреть старые термы, аббатство и ратушу?

Майкрофт напоминал командующего легионами, а нам предстояло, значит, завоевать территорию диких кельтов и привнести сюда достижения цивилизации.

― Термы, вилла, ― кивнул Шерлок.

― До Бристоля ведь совсем близко? ― спросил я. ― После романа Стивенсона хочется взглянуть на город, откуда отплывала «Испаньола».

К моему удивлению, братья промолчали и как-то странно переглянулись, словно я предложил посетить не соседний город, а… уж не знаю что. Майкрофт нахмурился, а Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на последнюю устрицу.

― Возможно, ― сказал он наконец. ― Но не раньше, чем ваш пациент, Уотсон, выполнит хотя бы половину процедур. Поездка в другой город ― это ведь так утомительно, брат потом захочет отдохнуть, начнёт жаловаться, вам станет его жаль ― ведь станет, правда? И прощай, режим.

У меня создалось впечатление, что это просто отговорка, хотя прозвучала она забавно.

― А вы понравились нашим пожилым соседкам, Джон, ― неожиданно сказал Майкрофт.

Шерлок засмеялся, и я с удивлением посмотрел на братьев.

― Нет, нет, никакой дедукции. Они говорили об этом, когда прошли мимо нас днём. Одна назвала вас настоящим англичанином, воплощением английского духа, а вторая сказала «и какие у него усы, не правда ли».

― Я давно предлагал их сбрить, ― заметил я, понизив голос, — но Шерлок против.

― Конечно, я против. На вас тогда всякий встречный заглядываться начнёт, ― возмущённо шепнул тот.

― Ну, на мой взгляд, усы вам идут, доктор, и вовсе не мешают дамам любого возраста на вас заглядываться. Что ты фыркаешь, Шерлок? У меня хороший слух.

Я покраснел, и Майкрофт решил сменить тему.

― А как вам другие наши соседи? Странное трио, не находите?

― Этот банкир ― напыщенный индюк, ― сказал я. ― Могу только посочувствовать его жене. Он на ней, кажется, ещё и экономит.

― Хорошо, ― кивнул Шерлок.

Это относилось, конечно, к моему наблюдению, а не к нраву нашего соседа.

― Да это проще простого, ― пожал я плечами. ― Но вот что насчёт горничной его жены? Вы это определили, потому что Тэвис предлагал занять комнату для прислуги своему врачу?

― Не только. У леди шнурки на ботинках были завязаны разными узлами. Она зашнуровала левый сама, но вошла горничная отеля и предложила ей помощь. Тэвис мог не брать своего лакея, конечно, но не брать горничную для жены ― это очень дурной тон и верх скупости.

― А я думал, вы, как в случае с Евой, обратите внимание на её корсет, ― заметил я.

― Её корсету уже два года, как минимум, ― заявил Шерлок. ― В этом сезоне дамы перестали утягивать бюсты корсетами. Её платье, хотя и дорогое, тоже отстало от моды ― плечи не подчёркнуты, на юбке больше складок, чем нужно. Однако кольцо её не старое. Думаю, этот хлыщ женился на ней года два или три тому назад, потратился один раз, а потом решил, что на этом хватит.

― У скупцов обычно проблемы с пищеварением, ― заметил я. ― Не за столом будет сказано, какие.

― От души надеюсь, что доктор убедит его пить из источника по пять раз в день, мотивируя заботой о пищеварении, ― заметил Майкрофт. ― Чем ещё может досадить врач своему нанимателю? А досадить ему наверняка очень хочется. Доктор явно сочувствует леди, а может быть, и более того, не так ли? Вы ведь заметили, Джон, что галстук эскулапа не совсем классической расцветки и явно подобран в тон платья дамы. И, представляя банкира, он смотрел куда угодно ― на нас, в пол, на леди, но не на него. Даже носки его туфель были повёрнуты в нашу сторону ― оба, а ведь обычно человек, представляя кого-то, так не стоит.

― Он и после трёх-то раз в день… ― я запнулся и почувствовал, что опять краснею, и решил больше не пить. ― А леди разделяет чувства доктора?

― Каковы твои ставки, брат? ― спросил Шерлок. ― Сочувствует ― несомненно. О симпатии знает, но вот отвечает ли взаимностью?

― Не возьмусь судить, пока не пойму, сколько у неё с собой платьев. Если несколько и разных оттенков, то допускаю, что разделяет. Доктор живёт в другом месте и должен был выбрать, какой галстук надеть, заранее. Горничной у леди тут нет, стало быть, информацию о цвете наряда он получил накануне у самой миссис Тэвис. Я, конечно, не знаю, о чём обычно разговаривают врачи с хорошенькими пациентками, Джон, но вряд ли они дают советы по выбору нарядов?

― Это если леди есть из чего выбирать, ― хмыкнул Шерлок. ― Вы мне лучше вот что скажите, Уотсон. Бросив на мистера Тэвиса беглый, острый взгляд профессионала, что бы вы предположили у него?

― О… Походка неустойчивая, движения вялые, землистый цвет лица, при этом раздражителен. Раз уж он здесь, можно предположить низкое давление, и, возможно, у него случаются мигрени, характерные именно для таких больных.

― Я бы тоже предположил низкое давление, ― кивнул Майкрофт, ― уж очень крупный рубин у него в булавке и в одном из перстней, а рубины носят суеверные люди, именно «спасаясь» от низкого давления. Вряд ли это помогает, я думаю. Иначе зачем бы он платил ещё и врачу?..

― К слову… Майкрофт, а ведь вам частые купания не нужны — зачем вы велели зарезервировать купальню на каждый день? ― спросил я.

Мистер Холмс-старший был по-прежнему полон энтузиазма.

― После нашего пятничного разговора о вашем ранении, доктор, я навёл справки, и мне сказали, что в таких ситуациях как раз полезны частые и, как минимум, двухчасовые купания в горячих источниках.

― Верно, ― мрачно кивнул я. ―Разумеется, за счёт департамента?

― Джон, не мне вам говорить, что не всё в мире измеряется деньгами. Если у меня есть возможность сделать что-то для моих близких, я хочу это сделать и считаю, что имею право. Я всегда относился к этому именно так. Если не верите, спросите Шерлока, он подтвердит.

Тут у меня появилась мысль, что меня попросту надули. И этот отпуск, и внезапно лёгкое согласие Шерлока, и двухчасовые ванны, ― всё складывалось в определённую картину. Я не хотел портить Майкрофту настроение — он выпил вина и был оживлён. Когда мы закончили ужин, он заявил, что пригласил нас он, так что и платить будет тоже он. В отель мы вернулись навеселе, и я едва не уснул в ванне, а когда вошёл в комнату, там сидел в кресле Шерлок и курил.

— Вы же меня не прогоните, Уотсон? — Огонёк сигареты осветил его улыбку.

— Что же вы впотьмах сидите?

Я зажёг керосиновую лампу — она осветила его долговязую фигуру в халате поверх ночной сорочки.

— Дорогой мой, да вы у меня так стоя заснёте, — сказал он, взглянув на меня, и затушил сигарету. — В постель, в постель.

Я улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Меня и правда слегка пошатывало. Холмс заботливо обнял меня, довёл до кровати, уложил и лёг рядом.

— Так странно… — пробормотал я.

— Что именно?

— Старые леди живут в смежных комнатах. Надеюсь, кстати, они глуховаты… А почему на нашем этаже нет смежных спален?

— В моей комнате за вашей стеной очень неудобно расположен шкаф — как раз в том углу, где у вас чучело.

Я рассмеялся.

— Так значит медведь у нас на страже нравственности? — я приподнялся и посмотрел на тёмный силуэт в углу. — У, какой он страшный!

Холмс уложил мою голову обратно себе на плечо.

— Вы же спать хотели.

— Хотел… Нет, всё-таки как вы меня надули оба! Как вам такое в голову пришло?

— Это идея Майкрофта, — ответил Холмс, — хотя началось всё с того, что я пожаловался на приближающуюся осень и сказал, что у вас опять будет болеть нога… Спасибо, что не стали сегодня продолжать этот разговор за ужином.

— Мне не хотелось обижать Майкрофта, но всё равно я чувствую себя неловко.

— И напрасно. Для Майкрофта мы — его семья, а он — её глава. Так что вполне естественно, что он хочет позаботиться о члене своей семьи. Ох, как вы прочувствованно вздохнули! — Он поцеловал меня. — Спите, мой дорогой. Завтра с утра нам предстоит припасть к здешним целительным источникам.

Я был спокоен за нашу репутацию — если уж Холмс настроился на раннее пробуждение, он не проспит и успеет вернуться к себе. Я так крепко спал, что не почувствовал, как он ушёл утром. Разбудила меня служанка, которая отдёрнула занавески и открыла ставни.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Вы просили…

Тут она почему-то прыснула, прикрывшись фартуком.

— Ну, и шутник вы, простите, сэр. Горячая вода в ванной комнате уже ждёт вас.

Когда она выпорхнула из номера, я удивлённо сел на постели и принялся протирать глаза, не понимая, что её могло развеселить и заставить забыть о правилах. И тут мой взгляд упал на медведя в углу — Холмс, уходя, нахлобучил ему на голову мою шляпу и сунул в пасть трубку. С добрым утром.


	2. О пользе здешних ванн

**Джон Уотсон**

И всё-таки, когда я окончательно проснулся, моё вчерашнее благодушное спокойствие, подкреплённое бокалами хорошего вина, улетучилось. На душе опять заскребли кошки – судя по ощущениям, её атаковало с десяток пушистых тварей.

От братьев не укрылось моё напускное хорошее настроение, но оба деликатно промолчали. До завтрака мы выпили здешней воды, и я совершенно не обратил внимания ни на вкус, ни на запах. Потом мы вернулись в отель и позавтракали в общей гостиной. Кормила миссис Шутер отменно, ещё бы банкир за столом не сидел — и завтрак можно было считать идеальным. Думаю, мистер Грей получит нагоняй, когда мы вернёмся в Лондон: ему стоило бы внимательней подбирать соседей для своего патрона. Банкир мог не только испортить аппетит своим присутствием, но и вызвать несварение. Миссис Тэвис скорее не ела, а клевала как птичка — ей кусок в горло не шёл. Мистер Тэвис всё время ворчал и ругал врача за якобы опоздание.

— Доктор ведь завтракает в отеле, мистер Тэвис, — не выдержав, робко возразила супруга.

— Я вас не спрашиваю, миссис Тэвис!

Но тут на банкира устремились взгляды пяти пар глаз, потому что даже пожилые леди не смогли скрыть своего возмущения, ― и он замолчал. Его милой супруге это вряд ли принесёт облегчение — он отыграется на ней без свидетелей.

До ланча у нас оставалось свободное время — всякий бы пошёл прогуляться по старинным улицам, чтобы полюбоваться красотами архитектуры, но у меня, как назло, разболелась нога. То ли на нервной почве, то ли погода продолжала оказывать своё пагубное влияние.

Банкир, кажется, снимал купальню там же, где и Майкрофт, но на более раннее время. Когда он в сопровождении жены и доктора покинул отель, Шерлок с таинственным видом последовал за ними. Не знаю, была ли на то реальная причина или же он решил предоставить нам с братом возможность поговорить с глазу на глаз, чего мне, впрочем, совершенно не хотелось. Я извинился и ушёл к себе, скинул пиджак и уже собирался прилечь на диван, когда в дверь постучали.

На пороге стоял Майкрофт, облачённый в халат. Так-так... Разговор становился неизбежным, хотя я не видел в нём надобности, если честно. Потому что головой я понимал правоту Холмсов, но привык сам пробиваться в жизни и заботиться о себе, и мне требовалось привыкнуть к наличию некоторого... покровительства, пусть и почти родственного.

— Доктор, к вам можно?

— Конечно, Майкрофт, — улыбнулся я. — Садитесь, пожалуйста.

Он как будто на приём пришёл. Ах, чёрт... Я совсем забыл о своих врачебных обязанностях.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Почти хорошо, — ответил Майкрофт, усаживаясь на диван, — если забыть про запах этой пакости... кстати, она что, и в купальне так же будет… благоухать?

— Увы, точно так. — Я развёл руками. — Теперь вы понимаете, на какое мучение вы меня обрекли?

— Конечно. — Майкрофт довольно улыбнулся. — Это моя маленькая месть за то, что вы продержали меня тогда в постели четверо суток. И за месяц гипса. И впрок — на будущее. Но вы ведь не собираетесь рассердиться и отказаться лечить меня?

— Господи помилуй, конечно нет! — воскликнул я. — Что это вы выдумали?

Ничего, вот придём в купальню, и я возьму реванш.

— Я просто хочу понять, дорогой мой доктор, на что вы обиделись? ― спросил Майкрофт.

Итак, шутки кончились. Я сел в кресло и вытянул больную ногу.

— Я не обиделся, что вы, — ответил я. — Я просто в некотором замешательстве, но это пройдёт.

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Хорошо, тогда объясните мне: чем вызвано ваше замешательство? Я вас, кстати, ни в чём не обманул: и отпуск, и всё остальное соответствует действительности. А если бы я просто сказал, что затеваю это ради вас, вы ведь отказались бы?

— Не знаю, но я не люблю, когда что-то решают за моей спиной. Я понимаю, ваши поступки продиктованы заботой, и не думайте, что я её не ценю.

— Джон, а что мы решили за вашей спиной? Не помните, кто предложил ехать в Бат? А теперь вы расстроены, и я не могу понять, чем. Ваше здоровье и больная нога меня беспокоят не меньше, чем вас волнует моё здоровье. В чём разница между нами?

— Но я-то предложил ехать в Бат вам. Изначально речь шла о морском побережье. Это вы меня запутали разговорами об аппетите Шерлока. — Я говорил совершенно серьёзным тоном и с непроницаемым выражением лица. — Разница между нами в том, Майкрофт, что моя нога — это не настолько серьёзно. В конце концов, я врач и могу проследить за своим состоянием, и не буду откладывать операцию, если оно ухудшится.

— Да бросьте, Джон, с чего это ваша нога не настолько важна, как моя спина? Знаете, друг мой, я очень далёк от того, чтобы недооценивать собственную значимость для Британии, но когда речь идёт об отношениях между людьми... ну, скажем, будь я клерком в мелкой конторе, думаете, мой брат любил бы меня меньше? А вы бы меньше заботились о моём здоровье, если бы я не был незаменим на своей службе?

— Причём тут ваша должность? — не понял я. — Будь вы клерком, вы бы к работе относились так же фанатично, и так же наплевательски — к своему здоровью.

— Вот именно, и вы точно так же симпатизировали бы мне. Тогда почему вас удивляет моё отношение к вам? Или... скажите, Джон, вы, может быть, воспринимаете меня как приложение к Шерлоку?

— Ну, Майкрофт! — у меня даже дар речи поначалу пропал от возмущения. — Ну, знаете ли! — Я вскочил с кресла и похромал по комнате. — Как у вас вообще язык повернулся?

Майкрофт с неожиданной для него быстротой встал с дивана, и я, повернувшись, неловко налетел на него и чуть не потерял равновесие.

— Вот теперь вы точно сердитесь. Не нужно, Джон, — промолвил он мягко, поддержав меня под руку. — Я просто хочу сказать, это странно — заботиться обо мне и тут же теряться, когда я пытаюсь сделать то же для вас. А за всю мою жизнь у меня впервые возникло желание заботиться о ком-то, кроме брата, и ваше отношение к этому меня... огорчает. Понимаете?

— Понимаю.

И что я должен сделать? Запереться в комнате и переждать, пока мысли улягутся?

Кажется, я понимал претензии Шерлока к гелиоцентрической системе. Но планете нашей придётся выбирать, вокруг которого из Холмсов вращаться.

— Вы понимаете, что человек может оказаться в непривычной для него ситуации и чувствовать растерянность? — спросил я.

У меня в мыслях промелькнула фраза Шерлока о том, что я научился ими обоими манипулировать. Очень смешно...

— Ещё как понимаю! — обрадовался Майкрофт, словно я высказал какое-то чрезвычайно дельное соображение. — Ведь я, доктор, оказался в куда более странной для себя ситуации, чем вы. И поначалу тоже был растерян.

Он подвёл меня к дивану, усадил и устроился рядом. Заговорил, впрочем, не сразу, а какое-то время задумчиво молчал, рассматривая что-то за окном. Ничего там интересного не было: весь вид загораживала ель, на которой птица, напоминавшая горлицу, свила гнездо и, пользуясь тёплым климатом, выкармливала со своей парой второй выводок птенцов.

— Знаете, Джон, — заговорил, наконец, Майкрофт, — когда я был ребёнком и живы были наши с Шерлоком родители, я думал, что самое лучшее в мире — это большая и дружная семья. И представлял себе, что вырос, у меня много братьев, сестёр, старенькие родители, и мы все заботимся друг о друге... Но потом от моих мечтаний ничего не осталось. Братьев и сестёр больше не появилось, не стало матери, бабушки. Вся моя семья последнюю четверть века — это мой брат, и вся моя любовь досталась ему одному. И со временем мне стало ясно, что вряд ли у меня будет какая-то другая семья. А в то, что Шерлок обретёт собственную семью, верилось ещё меньше. Когда появились вы, Джон, я был так рад за него, что уже заочно был настроен к вам дружелюбно. О себе я тогда не думал. Я просто понимал, что для брата будет лучше, если у нас с вами сложатся хорошие отношения. А я всегда делаю то, что, по моему представлению, лучше для брата.

Я слушал Майкрофта, уставившись в пол, когда он неожиданно положил мне ладонь на плечо.

― Я даже не заметил того момента, когда мы стали друзьями, ― продолжил он. ― Наверное, его и не было, но как-то постепенно у меня укрепилось ощущение, что моя семья стала больше. Но смотрите, дорогой мой доктор, что получается. Вы обиделись, когда я сказал про приложение к брату, и нет, я так не думаю на самом деле. Но если рассуждать логически, то чем ещё можно объяснить ваше нежелание принимать заботу ни от кого, кроме него?

Шерлок, наверняка, считает меня тугодумом, даже если не говорит этого вслух. Впрочем, для братьев Холмсов все вокруг должны казаться тугодумами. Однако на сей раз мой мозг работал на удивление быстро. Когда Майкрофт начал свою речь, я в мыслях тут же подобрал и тезисы, и аргументы. Но когда он неожиданно выказал свои чувства, я совершенно растерялся, и все мои заготовки стали не нужны. Майкрофт нравился мне, и за то время, что мы были знакомы, я успел к нему привязаться, но всё же такое внезапное сокращение дистанции выбило меня из колеи.

Мне было довольно трудно поверить поначалу, что я действительно необходим Шерлоку, и принять наши отношения с ним как должное ― не потому, что мы совершали в глазах общества грех, а потому что понадобилось время, чтобы научиться понимать недосказанное, понадобилось терпение ― дождаться, пока мы из любовников превратились в пару.

Если я правильно понял Майкрофта, он пытался сейчас встать на позицию старшего брата. В этом-то и заключалась сложность. Будь Майкрофт каким-нибудь престарелым дядюшкой Шерлока, относись к нему по-отечески и предложи мне подобные отношения, я бы не чувствовал ни смущения, ни робости. Это было бы так же естественно и приятно, как вернуться домой после долгого отсутствия. Но с братом у меня никогда не складывалась дружба. Став взрослым мужчиной, я жалел его и сочувствовал, но он во мне совершенно не нуждался. И хотя, по сути, я делал для Майкрофта то же самое, что делал бы для брата, мне была необходима пауза, чтобы привести в порядок чувства и мысли и сказать себе: «Да, это именно такие отношения».

И ещё мне стало казаться, что я понимаю проблемы Майкрофта, ― пожалуй, меня это немного пугало. Боюсь, я был не приложением к Шерлоку, а становился неким связующим звеном между братьями, а эти двое, ей-богу, не должны были искать никого третьего, чтобы выражать свою привязанность друг к другу, притом что этот третий пробирался через хитросплетения их отношений ощупью.

― Я в более непривычной ситуации, Джон, ― объяснял мне Майкрофт уже вполне для меня очевидное. ― Шерлок очень любит меня, но заботиться обо мне он стесняется. Он вообще последние лет пятнадцать стесняется проявлять какие-то чувства по отношению ко мне и делает это крайне редко. И у меня абсолютно нет привычки принимать чью-то заботу как должное. Так что у меня куда больше причин для растерянности, дорогой мой, чем у вас, поверьте. Но если жизнь складывается так, как она складывается, то... ну её, эту растерянность?

Моя ладонь как-то сама собой легла на колено Майкрофта.

Каковы бы ни были мои сомнения, я не мог не откликнуться на чувства, а они были взаимными.

― Ну её, ― улыбнулся я.

У Шерлока было свойство всегда появляться вовремя. Видимо, ему надоело изображать сыщика на пустом месте, он постучал в дверь и заявил, что если уж он пил эту ужасную воду, то пора и к купальням выдвигаться. Сначала ланч, потом ванны. Разумеется, я настоял на лёгкой еде, чем очень разочаровал старшего брата и порадовал младшего. Майкрофт ворчал, что если так будет продолжаться все десять дней, он умрёт с голоду, но я выдвинул научные аргументы, обещав, что к чаю он сможет заказать себе столько выпечки, сколько душе будет угодно. Это немного примирило его с действительностью. За столиком позади нас сидела миссис Тэвис в компании врача, мистера Тэвиса нигде не было видно. Мы уже заканчивали с рыбой, когда из меньшей купальни вышел наш сосед. Тэвис подошел к столику и начал громко возмущаться, что ланча всё ещё не подали. Удивительно склочный тип...

Через четверть часа мы вошли в купальню, предусмотрительно снятую мистером Греем. Бассейн посередине помещения был наполнен всё той же целебной водицей, по краям стояли резные скамьи, у которых можно было раздеться. Мы с Шерлоком выбрали себе местечко и начали снимать одежду, а Майкрофт замер в нерешительности. М-да, мне казалось, что вообще-то тут все свои. Шерлок сообразил первым, накинул пиджак, подошёл к двери и, выглянув наружу, подозвал кого-то из обслуги.

― У вас найдётся ширма? Да? Вот и хорошо, принесите.

Он сунул пальцы в жилетный карман и поощрил парня монетой.

Ширма прибыла на удивление быстро, её поставили между лавок, отгородив Майкрофту уголок, причём он даже не смог бы видеть, как мы входим в воду. Так что мы разделись и спокойно погрузились в купальню.

― Пожалуй, когда вернёмся в Лондон, ― сказал Холмс-младший, довольно привалившись к бортику, ― я соблазнюсь на турецкие бани.

― Наконец-то, ― усмехнулся я.

Из-за ширмы раздалось восклицание: видимо, турецкие бани для Майкрофта показались чем-то более кошмарным, чем купальня. Наконец он вышел к нам, и я с трудом подавил смех. Всё-таки мужские купальные костюмы ― уморительное зрелище, а тут полосатое одеяние вообще выглядело не к месту. Майкрофт, если честно, напоминал в нём циркового тяжелоатлета.

― Что-то не так? ― спросил он, глядя на наши вытянувшиеся физиономии.

― Какой смысл в минеральных ваннах, если вы надели на себя этот полосатый кошмар? ― спросил я, стараясь улыбаться только вежливо... только... вежливо. Мне удалось не рассмеяться. ― Разденьтесь, бога ради. Вода мутная, мы закроем глаза, пока вы не окажетесь в купальне.

― Вы хотите сказать, что в воде надо сидеть обнажённым? Вы уверены... что это обязательно?

Господи, вот бедняга.

― Конечно, кожа ведь должна впитывать полезные вещества. И потом... ― я кашлянул. ― Эти горизонтальные полоски...

― Майкрофт, они тебя полнят, ― безжалостно закончил Шерлок.

На лице старшего брата был написан абсолютный ужас, мне даже стало неловко.

― Но как же я... нет, дело не в том, отвернётесь вы или нет. Вопрос не в вас, а во мне. Я не понимаю, как я могу находиться совсем без одежды? Джон, а может, лучше я её два раза выпью, чем один раз окунусь? ― Тут до него, видимо, дошёл смысл слов, сказанных Шерлоком. ― Полнят? Ещё полнят? А с чем ты сравниваешь? С тем, каким я был тридцать лет назад?

― Я не сравниваю, я всего лишь констатирую факт, ― ответил тот. ― Горизонтальные полосы добавляют тебе объёма, которого вообще-то нет.

Я всё-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся.

― Нет, пить больше не надо. Это уже лишнее. Да полно, Майкрофт, кого вы стесняетесь? Меня?

― Вы серьёзно или просто сговорились, скажите честно? Джон, я не стесняюсь вас. Я же раздеваюсь при осмотрах. И, в конце концов, все мужчины устроены одинаково: чего вы там не видели... Я не стесняюсь, нет. Я просто... ну, не смейтесь, я никогда в жизни не... не находился без одежды дольше пары минут нигде, кроме ванны.

― Так ведь это и есть ванна! ― возразил я.

― Боже мой…

Тяжко вздыхая, Майкрофт ушёл за ширму. Мы честно закрыли глаза, как и обещали.

― Сейчас эта яма выйдет из берегов, ― проворчал он, залезая в бассейн.

― Ну конечно, ― усмехнулся Шерлок, которому вода прикрыла плечи.

― А мне теперь можно покачаться на волнах, ― рассмеялся я.

― Вам, Джон, она теперь будет в рот заливаться, ― мстительно промолвил Майкрофт, ― и вы выпьете её втрое больше нормы!

Он прислонился к бортику и закрыл глаза. Хотя вода и пахла специфически, но очень приятно согревала.

― Майкрофт, вы только не начните дремать, ― предупредил я, ― и сами из ванны не выходите ― с непривычки может закружиться голова. Мы вам поможем.

― Как тут задремлешь... в такой воде тонуть неприятно. Шерлок, тебе не кажется, что это пахнет так же, как в твоем сарае... прости, в лаборатории на заднем дворе?

― Точно так. ― Шерлок просвистел первые такты куплетов Мефистофеля.

Вода на него, определённо, оказывала воздействие, и очень любопытное. Насколько, интересно, расслабят его турецкие бани?

― Господи, Джон, мне ведь не обязательно сидеть тут два часа? ― взмолился Майкрофт. ― Я же могу на террасе почитать газету, пока вы тут вдвоём?..

Мы с Шерлоком разом вопросительно посмотрели на него, он покраснел и пробурчал:

― Греетесь!

Шерлок рассмеялся каким-то незнакомым мне смехом ― не беззвучным, который означал у него веселье, и не громким, больше сулящим беды какому-нибудь нарушителю закона. Он смеялся открыто и непосредственно, и вообще вёл себя как ребёнок. Даже вздумал брызгать на брата водой, делая вид, что целится в меня.

Майкрофт пробыл в ванне ещё немного и, видимо, решил, что с него хватит. Я не успел помочь ему выбраться ― пока подплывал к противоположному краю, он уже вышел из воды, и его слегка пошатывало. Оставшееся время он, одевшись, провёл на скамье за ширмой. Наконец мы с Шерлоком тоже закончили процедуру и завернулись в простыни. Я мягко попенял Майкрофту за его самоуправство, проверил пульс и остался доволен результатом. Надо сказать, и ноге моей стало значительно легче.

Когда мы вышли на террасу, наши соседи уже ждали чай. Майкрофт, по своему обыкновению, заказал сладкого на целый пансион, но осилил только четыре бисквита, зато Шерлок ел за троих. Что за поразительное действие оказывают здешние воды!


	3. Бессонница

**Шерлок Холмс**

На третий день я заметил, что Майкрофт захандрил. Он почти не ворчал по поводу стакана выпитой воды, в купальне безропотно разделся за ширмой, пробыл в ванне минут двадцать, потом жалобно посмотрел на Уотсона.

― Не хотите больше? ― спросил тот. ― Тогда хватит на сегодня.

Он тоже собрался вылезать, но Майкрофт запротестовал.

― Не надо, Джон. Я посижу на веранде и подожду вас с Шерлоком. Я же не ребёнок, чтобы за мной постоянно приглядывать.

Когда он скрылся за ширмой, мы с Уотсоном переглянулись. Тот нахмурился и покачал головой.

― Видимо, у Майкрофта разболелась спина, что вполне ожидаемо.

― Это пройдёт?

― Да, обязательно.

По моим ощущениям минуло минут десять, и я не выдержал.

― Уотсон, старина, вы посидите, а я всё-таки оденусь и присмотрю за Майкрофтом. Только не засните, бога ради.

Выйдя на веранду, я огляделся и увидел брата за столиком поодаль ― неожиданно в обществе мистера Тэвиса. Я поискал взглядом его супругу и доктора Клоттера. Они сидели за столиком с краю веранды. Доктор читал газету, или только делал вид, а миссис Тэвис откровенно скучала.

― Это вам врач посоветовал? ― визгливым голосом спросил банкир.

― Да, он считает, что при высоком давлении лучше не увлекаться горячими источниками долго. Плохо влияет на сердце. Он очень знающий врач.

Брат сидел ко мне спиной, интонации его голоса были самыми дружелюбными, хотя он, конечно, всегда может сделать вид, что собеседник ему приятен ― профессиональная привычка. Но я решил пока не вмешиваться и закурил, прислонившись к колонне.

― Так у вас высокое... ― с важным видом покивал банкир. ― В чём-то вам повезло: не торчите в этой ужасной воде подолгу и вас не травят стрихнином.

― Несомненно. Но после дозы стрихнина ваш доктор наверняка позволяет вам съесть столько булочек за чаем, сколько вам заблагорассудится. Мне же приходится выдерживать укоризненные взгляды.

Я улыбнулся. Слышал бы Уотсон.

― Приходится заедать сладким, а я его терпеть не могу. Врачи обычно говорят очевидные вещи, а потом дерут за это деньги. Кто угодно скажет, что при высоком давлении полнота ни к чему. Вот взять, к примеру, моего отца ― он был вроде вас, сэр, такой же комплекции. Так до шестидесяти не дотянул.

Мне захотелось медленно и нежно придушить Тэвиса.

― Да я и сам знаю, что ни к чему, ― вздохнул Майкрофт. ― Однако удержаться сложно, в отличие от вас я люблю сладкое. Вот брат у меня стройный, а я... Ну а доктора... мне показалось, что ваш доктор очень внимателен к вам и вашей супруге, не так ли?

Тэвис так и взвился. Не иначе что-то подозревает.

― К супруге? Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?

― Что он хорошо выполняет свою работу и уделяет внимание заботам о здоровье вашей семьи, мистер Тэвис, а что ещё я могу иметь в виду?

Банкир успокоился.

― Моя супруга здорова, слава богу, а то бы я на врачах разорился. Все эти женские недомогания ― чаще только притворство, но доктора очень любят их лечить и получать гонорары.

― Не могу судить, сэр. Я, к счастью, не женат.

― Вот! Золотые слова!

― Я никогда и не пытался жениться, мистер Тэвис. На мой взгляд, это так хлопотно... Однако когда человек женится, он берёт на себя дополнительные обязательства, верно?

 

― Хлопотно, но когда есть дело, его надо же кому-то передать после смерти. ― Банкир покосился в сторону супруги и доктора. ― Обязательства берут на себя обе стороны, сэр, вот что я вам скажу. Пока я свои обязательства выполняю.

― Но вы ведь не так давно женаты, сэр? Думаю, ваша супруга просто не успела порадовать вас наследником. Все ещё впереди.

― Два года уже. Пора бы выполнить свой долг.

― Не сомневаюсь, сэр, что ваше желание исполнится, ― по-прежнему вежливо ответил Майкрофт. — И воды источников могли бы этому поспособствовать. Я заметил, что ваша супруга не ходит в купальню...

― Пусть воду пьёт ― тоже полезно. Снимать купальню ещё и для неё ― слишком дорогое удовольствие. А вы, сэр, гляжу ― добрый самаритянин? Вместо вас ванны принимают ваш брат и почему-то доктор?

 

Я заметил, что Майкрофт сильнее сжал рукоять трости.

― Доктор Уотсон ― мой друг. Он воевал в Афганистане и был ранен, ему полезны горячие источники. И моему брату они тоже не помешают.

― Романтизм, ― поморщился банкир.

― Возможно, ― холодно ответил Майкрофт. ― А у вас есть братья, мистер Тэвис?

Физиономия банкира скривилась.

― Нет, у меня есть младшая сестра, но она давно вышла замуж и живёт с мужем в Калькутте. Он, кстати, врач... ха! Отец ей оставил кое-что по завещанию, но мужа она сама выбирала, так что пусть не жалуется. Да я и не отвечаю на письма.

Мне померещилось поскрипывание кожаной перчатки Майкрофта, и я решил вмешаться.

 

― Добрый день, мистер Тэвис, ― небрежно бросил я, подходя к столику, даже не взглянул на банкира и сел, развернувшись к нему боком. ― Уотсон скоро выйдет, Майкрофт.

Как бы ни был туп Тэвис, но он всё же сообразил, что пора и честь знать. 

― Слава богу, ― выдохнул брат, когда банкир ушёл. ― Какой назойливый тип! Спасибо, дорогой, что спас.

Спасти я, положим, мог бы и раньше…

― Как твоя спина?

― В порядке, не волнуйся, ― слишком уж бодро ответил Майкрофт.

С ним бесполезно спорить в такие моменты. Если бы я сейчас высказал вслух свои сомнения в правдивости его слов, он принялся бы с жаром уверять меня в обратном.

Уотсон вышел минут через семь, не досидев положенного времени.

― Вот оставишь вас ненадолго, и что-нибудь обязательно случится, ― проворчал он, глядя на унылое лицо Майкрофта. ― Как ваша спина?

― И вы туда же. Немного поболела от горячей воды и уже прошла на воздухе. Ничего не случилось, доктор. Я готов идти искать кондитерскую. ― Майкрофт и правда бодро поднялся и взял трость. Уотсон, видимо, хотел спросить, зачем искать другое место, если и тут можно прекрасно выпить чаю, что мы вчера с успехом и проделали. Но я взглянул на него и покачал головой: «потом объясню». Не приходилось сомневаться, что Майкрофт не будет пить чай в присутствии соседей. Хорошо, если он ужинать в пансионе не откажется, и я его вполне понимал — мне не хотелось сидеть за одним столом с Тэвисом.

 

В Бате найти кондитерскую легко ― труднее угодить Майкрофту. Так что мы прошли мимо двух: придирчивый осмотр витрин, с выставленными в них сладостями, которые так и манили публику махнуть рукой на целебное действие вод и тут же отяготить желудки сдобой, брата не удовлетворил. Но, идя дальше вдоль улицы, он взял Уотсона под руку, так что я решительно распахнул перед ними двери третьей кондитерской, чья витрина была ничуть не хуже двух предыдущих.

Майкрофт покосился на меня, но сделал вид, что так и надо. Мы вошли и сели, подбежавший официант принял заказ, и через несколько минут на столе появилась трёхъярусная ваза с пирожными, а оба мои спутника стали похожи на котов, предвкушающих сливки. Я насчитал восемнадцать пирожных и вздохнул ― сидеть предстояло долго, а в кондитерских не курят…

 

Пока пирожные одно за другим исчезали, я пил чай и уныло жевал нугу, развлекая себя тем, что оглядывал посетителей. Но насколько пресным и банальным было то, что я видел! Ни одного примечательного типа, так что блеснуть на пару с братом дедуктивными способностями и перетянуть немного внимания Уотсона на свою заброшенную особу мне бы не удалось. Когда я поймал себя на этой мысли, нуга показалась мне похожей на подошву, я судорожно проглотил кусок и отставил чашку.

Между тем Майкрофт, сидевший напротив меня, и Джон, сидевший по левую руку от него, потянулись к одному и тому же пирожному ― корзиночке со взбитым кремом и малиной. И одновременно рассмеялись, уступая друг другу.

― Поделили бы по-братски! ― прервал я обмен любезностями, который длился уже не меньше минуты. Получилось, наверное, слишком резко, потому что оба замолчали и посмотрели на меня.

― И в самом деле, Джон, ― улыбнулся Майкрофт, но взгляд его как-то потускнел, и я почувствовал себя чудовищем, отнявшим у ребёнка игрушку.

Покончив с чаем, мы вернулись в пансион и разошлись по этажам. То есть я просидел до ужина в гостиной, взяв первую попавшуюся книгу из запасов нашей хозяйки, а что делали те двое наверху, я понятия не имел. Возможно, сидели у Майкрофта или в обществе медвежьего чучела и беседовали. Ужинали мы с остальными постояльцами. Тэвис был мрачен и молчалив, поэтому не испортил аппетит своими замечаниями больше, чем я испортил его себе сам.

Едва ужин закончился и стало возможно подняться из-за стола, я ушёл наверх, предварительно обменявшись с братом парой фраз на тему завтрашнего водопития и планов на день. Майкрофт сказал, что хочет почитать перед сном, поинтересовался, не нашёл ли я среди книг чего-нибудь стоящего, а то «мистер Грей положил мне всего три книги в чемодан, эдак они скоро кончатся...» Словом, вроде бы на вид всё было в порядке.

Я прошёл в комнату доктора и улёгся на кровать, не снимая обуви.

Уотсон вышел из ванной, вполне готовый ко сну.

― Так рано? ― удивился я.

― Весь день спать хочется, ― признался Уотсон.

― Это тоже действие вод?

― Да, скорее всего. Но ноге заметно лучше.

― Чего не скажешь о спине Майкрофта, ― сказал я, нехотя поднимаясь с кровати и давая возможность Уотсону лечь.

― Чего не скажешь о спине Майкрофта, ― повторил он мои слова, устраиваясь на постели, ― и о вашем настроении.

― Думаете, оно вызвано запахом сероводорода?

― Дело не в запахе. Воды оказывают воздействие на нервную систему. Да вы прилягте, ― Уотсон похлопал ладонью по одеялу.

Ложиться рядом с раздетым человеком, не снимая обуви, было бы уже полным ребячеством. Я снял туфли и сюртук. Добрый доктор сделал вид, будто не заметил, что я валяюсь на его постели в туфлях, а я понял, что ждал нахлобучки, просто нуждался в ней.

― Всегда считал, что лечение водами состоит в том, что пациентам становится лучше, а не хуже. А тут... у Майкрофта спина, я вот... раздражаюсь без причины.

― Улучшение наступает не сразу, вначале это серьёзная встряска для организма. Майкрофт к тому же хандрит, потому что сидит без дела. Я заметил, с какой тоской он смотрел сегодня на местную прессу, а потом отправил посыльного на телеграф. Держу пари, что незаменимый мистер Грей завтра же перешлёт Майкрофту столичные газеты.

― Уверен, «Мистер Незаменимость» для того и положил в чемоданы Майкрофта всего три книги, чтобы вскоре оказаться необходимым шефу.

Я почувствовал, что снова раздражаюсь, и решил сменить тему.

― Майкрофт жить не может без газет. Ещё в детстве на каникулах он читал их, вызывая моё полнейшее недоумение. Я как-то взял у него одну, но увы, мозг пятилетнего ребенка отказывался понимать, что интересного находит его брат в этих странных текстах.

Легче сдвинуть с рельсов паровоз, чем заставить Уотсона заговорить о другом, если он этого не хочет, хотя в большинстве случаев мой друг ― чудо покладистости. Он повернулся на бок и посмотрел на меня, как мне показалось, с сочувствием. Этого ещё не хватало.

― Холмс, вы же не приревновали, правда? Только я не уверен ― кого к кому.

Пришлось сделать вид, что не понимаю намёков.

― Я ещё не дошел о того, чтобы ревновать к секретарю. Не обращайте внимания, Уотсон, сами же сказали, что плохое настроение ― это просто от воды. Пройдёт. В отличие от вас и Майкрофта мне тут лечить-то особо нечего. В детстве я болел самыми разными... пакостями, а нынче у меня осталось из всего возможного набора только дурное настроение.

― Ну-ну, ― хмыкнул Уотсон. ― Я могу не обращать внимания, я привык. Чего не скажешь о вашем брате. Чем дольше я наблюдаю вас вместе, тем больше понимаю, что… ни черта не понимаю.

― Правда? Вообще-то у нас с братом прекрасные отношения. И он меня хорошо знает, он тоже привык, хоть мы и не так тесно общаемся с ним, как лет двадцать назад... Вам показалось, он сильно обеспокоен сменами моего настроения?

Чего уж там, конечно он обеспокоен, кого я обманываю.

― Впрочем, вы ведь сказали ему, что это воды так влияют на нервную систему?

― Сказал, ― мрачно промолвил Уотсон. ― Я заметил одну вещь… Помните, как Майкрофт ломал запястье? Если бы не приличия, я, наблюдая за тем, как вы ухаживаете за братом, нуждался бы в платке, придерживающим челюсть, словно мистер Марли какой-нибудь. Вы обращались с Майкрофтом с нежностью и терпением. Но он поправился ─ и что же? Всё, что вы позволяете себе ― это рукопожатия при встрече и расставании.

Признаться, я немного растерялся. В особенности, что не ожидал от Уотсона такой наблюдательности.

― Я уже давно не позволяю себе... Я очень люблю своего брата, но не могу же я вести себя как ребёнок? Уверен, он правильно это понимает. Тогда я растерялся или испугался, не знаю. Майкрофт редко болеет, вот кроме проблем со спиной да того переутомления, пожалуй, и не было ничего. В детстве он вовсе не болел. Немудрено, что я так отреагировал на его сломанную руку. Беспомощный Майкрофт ― для меня это очень непривычно. Ведь всегда было наоборот.

― Можно что-то понимать, Холмс, но нуждаться совсем в другом. А стыдиться в вашем возрасте лучших порывов души ― это именно что ребячество.

Очень часто, разговаривая с Уотсоном, я воспринимаю его слова как какой-то свой собственный внутренний голос. Ведь нелепо сердиться на самого себя, если думаешь что-то не то... но понимать самого себя хотелось бы получше. Тут мой доктор совершенно незаменим ― он умеет объяснять мне мои ощущения, сам того не подозревая. Я тоже перевернулся со спины на бок ― теперь мы лежали лицом друг к другу.

― Такие отношения выстроились у нас с братом уже во взрослом возрасте и по взаимной договоренности. Майкрофт знает, что для меня очень важен контроль над собственными эмоциями. Слишком много их было в моём детстве, и я совершенно не умел ими управлять. Надо признаться, дорогой мой, я был натуральным истериком ─ до самой юности, пожалуй.

― Вы сравниваете внешние проявления любви с истеричностью? Я начинаю задумываться, насколько же вы сдержаны со мной.

― Я не сравниваю, ― запротестовал я, ― я пытаюсь объяснить. С вами... это другое. Разве я слишком сдержан с вами? Не замечал.

― Не думаю, что слишком, иначе бы я давно почувствовал. Я, разумеется, не имею в виду наши… «каникулы», как вы это называете, а просто… моменты нежности между нами. Я вполне понимаю ваше желание владеть собой: это всё равно что студенту-медику приучить себя не падать в обморок в анатомичке. Но то работа. Вы очень темпераментный человек, Холмс. Страстная натура. Самоконтроль ― вещь замечательная, пока человек не пытается себя переделать.

Несмотря на то, что в словах доктора, конечно, был смысл, я, как обычно, хотел было начать возражать «своему внутреннему голосу». Но вовремя прикусил язык. На этот раз спорить было не с чем. Я попытался развить сказанное.

― Что ж, пожалуй, вы правы, друг мой. Я хочу сказать ― студенты-медики просто обязаны научиться владеть собой, я знавал в университете милейших юношей с медицинского, ставших уже ко второму курсу законченными циниками. Думаю, это нормально для начала пути? Лучше, чем страдать при каждом вскрытии или рыдать от жалости к пациентам. С моей работой то же самое, вы ведь знаете. Когда я только начал заниматься расследованием преступлений, а это совпало как раз с моим возвращением из университета и... я тогда поселился у брата... и объяснил ему, что для меня будет лучше, если я сумею закрыться от эмоций ― любых эмоций ― и сумею работать спокойно. Он понял меня и никогда не требовал... внешних проявлений любви, как вы говорите. Он знает, как я к нему привязан. Странно было бы не знать. Много лет он был моим единственным другом, единственным близким человеком.

Наверное, Уотсону показалось странным, что говоря это, я вдруг покраснел. Но я не вовремя вспомнил, как однажды, утешая его, усадил к себе на колени. Хотя я был болен, а значит, утратил обычный контроль. Но вот сейчас я не мог бы сказать, что от этой утраты в тот момент мне было плохо.

― Эти законченные циники стали наверняка плохими врачами, старина, ― заметил Уотсон уже мягче. ― Майкрофт был вашим единственным другом, но теперь у вас есть ещё и я. Впрочем, как и у Майкрофта. Но я не понимаю, при чём тут ваши с ним отношения? К тому же Майкрофт вряд ли способен отказать вам в чём-то, даже в ущерб себе.

― Отказать? Бросьте, Уотсон, мой брат, конечно, очень добрый человек, и он так же любит меня, как я его, но я не думаю, что ему нужно, чтобы я вёл себя с ним как-то... как-то иначе, чем это стало привычным между нами с годами. Зачем ему это? Он взрослый человек... разумный... Вряд ли ему хотелось бы возиться с моими нервами, как в детстве.

― А вам ― с его странностями? ― улыбнулся Уотсон. ― Я хочу сказать, что Майкрофт очень нуждается в вас. Настолько, что согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы не потерять ту нить, что вас связывает. На самом деле вам можно только позавидовать, Холмс. У меня никогда не было такого любящего старшего брата. И всё же я был по-своему привязан к Хэмишу, и вы знаете: я жалею, что когда-то поставил свои интересы и своё душевное спокойствие выше его бед.

Я даже мысли не допускал, что наши с Майкрофтом братские узы могут порваться. Мне это казалось совершенно невозможным, но всё же я почувствовал словно дуновение сквозняка в затылок.

― Почему вы думаете, что он так уж нуждается во мне? ― продолжал упрямиться я. ― Мне не кажется это очевидным. Думаю, это я до сих пор завишу от него в какой-то мере. Его одобрение необходимо мне и по сей день.

― У меня создаётся странное впечатление, будто вы стыдитесь того, что в детстве Майкрофту приходилось возиться с вами.

― Не стыжусь, но гордиться мне тут нечем. Вы просто не представляете, насколько это было... масштабно, ― я поморщился, вспоминая. ― Я был странным ребёнком, Уотсон. Вечные болезни, постоянные проблемы. Майкрофт отдавал мне всё своё время, все силы. У него из-за меня практически не было детства с тех пор, как умерла наша мать, а вслед за ней и бабушка. Где это видано, чтобы одиннадцатилетний мальчик вынужден был заботиться о малыше ― учить, кормить, успокаивать, рассказывать сказки... лечить даже. У меня постоянно болели то голова, то зубы, то я загибался от колик... бывало, он меня по полночи держал на руках, потому что мне казалось ─ если он меня отпустит, то колики начнутся снова, а я боялся их как огня. Иные матери столько не возятся с детьми...

Судя по взгляду Уотсона, мой рассказ его ничуть не ужаснул.

― Колики всегда мучительны для ребёнка, ― спокойно заметил он. ― А куда смотрела… у вас же в раннем детстве была нянька?

― У меня их было несколько. Я хочу сказать ― они часто менялись. В нашем доме прислуга долго не удерживалась. Кроме экономки ─ она как-то умела не придавать значения характеру хозяина. А вот няньки, горничные, кухарки менялись часто. Для меня же существовал один авторитет ― брат. Когда каникулы кончались и он уезжал в школу, я писал ему письма почти каждый день, и он всегда отвечал мне подробно и обстоятельно. А когда я сам отправился в школу, он приезжал ко мне дважды в месяц, пока я не стал совсем уж взрослым... нельзя же допустить, чтобы он всю жизнь вынужден был вот так возиться со мной. Он имеет право отдохнуть от моих проблем.

Кажется, я сказал больше, чем следовало, и слишком разоткровенничался с Уотсоном по поводу моего детства. Он же задумчиво смотрел на меня, но глаза его улыбались.

― Вы всегда замечаете малейшие движения на лицах других людей, ― сказал он, ― но вряд ли вы представляете, что на вашем тоже можно немало прочитать. Вы говорили о Майкрофте с гордостью, но когда запнулись, стали словно петь с чужих слов.

Я даже знал ― с чьих. Вот только обсуждать это мне уже совсем не хотелось...

― Не знаю, дорогой мой. В чём-то вы, наверное, правы. Может быть, моё «первокурсничество» несколько затянулось. Но если я вдруг стану вести себя с братом как в детстве ― он первый решит, что я не в себе. Жизнь не стоит на месте, и слава богу, я думаю.

― Вы слишком часто поминаете детство, Шерлок.

Уотсон называет меня по имени лишь в исключительных случаях, как и я его, впрочем. Уж так у нас заведено. Вот только бы знать, что за этим последует.

― Можно подумать, ― продолжал он, ― нужно быть ребёнком, чтобы обнять любимого брата. Только не говорите, что вам этого ни разу не хотелось с тех пор, как вы решили воспитать из себя героя оперы Вагнера.

― Хотелось, ― признался я. ― Даже чаще, чем это допустимо. ─ Я тряхнул головой. ― Я вспоминаю детство, потому что мы говорим о Майкрофте, а Майкрофт связан для меня с детством, Джон.

 

― То есть для вас брат ― прошлое?

― Странный вывод. Он мой брат, и я его люблю, но я не стремлюсь лишний раз оглядываться назад. Там, кроме Майкрофта, и хорошего-то ничего не было. И главное ― там не было вас.

Это была ещё одна неуклюжая попытка с моей стороны закончить разговор и перейти к более приятным вещам. Не скажу, что она произвела на Уотсона особое впечатление, нежные намёки ─ не мой конёк, но, видимо, он хотел того же, что и я.

 

Когда он уснул, было ещё не так много времени, я вернулся к себе, вызвал прислугу и велел наполнить ванну. Лёжа в горячей воде, я никак не мог выкинуть из головы давешнюю беседу. Уотсон, сам того не желая, воскресил во мне слишком много воспоминаний. В детстве и отрочестве как только я не представлял нашу с братом будущую жизнь. Я мечтал, чтобы он женился, завёл своих детей, и собирался стать для них лучшим на всём свете дядюшкой. Когда я понял, что племянников мне не видать, передо мной встала другая проблема: я видел, что брат хотел бы жить вместе со мной, но наша единственная попытка не продлилась дольше трёх месяцев. И дело тут было не только в выбранной мною профессии, которая так не вязалась с размеренной и упорядоченной жизнью брата, в моей безалаберности и умении создавать вокруг себя хаос, сколько в том, что мы порой будто начинали играть одну и ту же мелодию, но в разных тональностях.

Вода уже безнадёжно остыла, когда я наконец вылез из ванны, собирался уже лечь спать у себя или вернуться к Уотсону, в тёплую постель, но, внезапно передумав, надел халат, покинул свой номер и направился к брату. Я хотел только посмотреть, всё ли с ним в порядке, и пожелать спокойной ночи.

Осторожно постучав, я надеялся, что Майкрофт уже спит и не услышит.

― Да? ― раздалось из-за двери.

Приоткрыв её, я заглянул в комнату. Майкрофт и правда готовился отойти ко сну, потому что уже открыл окно, но, видимо, потом решил посидеть с книгой. Но я заметил, что книгу он явно схватил только что. Обычно он держит такой маленький том одной рукой, на некотором расстоянии, а поскольку читает очень быстро, то вторая рука непрерывно перелистывает страницы. А сейчас он держал томик обеими руками.

― Ты почему не спишь? ― шепнул я и вошёл в комнату.

― Да вот... читаю. ― Майкрофт улыбнулся одними губами и тут же беспокойно спросил: ― Что-то случилось, мой мальчик?

Я подошёл к нему и потрогал лоб. Он был весь в испарине.

― Ничего не случилось… мой спартанский мальчик. Джона разбудить? Очень больно?

― Ни в коем случае! И вообще у меня такое бывает. Надо было вовремя встать с кресла, вот и всё.

─ Ты не можешь встать?

Я не на шутку испугался, но постарался держаться спокойно. Подойдя к кровати, я откинул одеяло и вернулся к Майкрофту.

― Держись за меня крепче.

― Я тяжёлый, Шерлок, я тебя уроню... ну, давай попробуем. Только не рывком... Лучше я сам, просто дай мне руку, мне надо опереться на что-то, чтобы дойти...

Он облокотился правой рукой о стол, а левой ─ о моё плечо и встал. Разогнуться, правда, так и не смог, но, опираясь на меня, добрался до кровати и упал на неё.

― Уф... спасибо, дорогой. Я тебе плечо не раздавил?

Я пощупал матрас ― он был достаточно удобным и, кажется, совсем новым.

― Ты уверен, что само пройдёт? ― спросил я, садясь на край широкой кровати.

― Обычно бывает так, почему в этот раз иначе? После того как я ложусь на спину, боль утихает примерно через час. ― Майкрофт внезапно замолчал, а потом тихо попросил: ― Шерлок, ты не мог бы намочить платок? Там кувшин... Прости, мой мальчик. Я весь мокрый, это очень неприятно...

Господи боже, как ты можешь терпеть такого идиота, как я?

Переставив таз для умывания поближе к кровати, я намочил край полотенца, обтёр Майкрофту лицо и, раскрыв ворот его сорочки, освежил шею.

― Ну что ты, я сам могу... ― Майкрофт сопротивлялся скорее по привычке. И когда у него она только появилась? И главное: по чьей милости? Определённо, совесть любит риторические вопросы. ― Спасибо, мой мальчик.

Я вернул таз на место.

― Посидишь немного? ― с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил Майкрофт, но тут же уточнил: ― У вас с Джоном всё хорошо?

― Конечно, он уже видит десятый сон. ― Сев на прежнее место, я взял брата за руку. ─ Если что-то болит, не нужно молчать, Майкрофт.

Он машинально сжал мою руку, но слегка нахмурился. Не получилось у него скрыть своё состояние ― было на что досадовать.

― Я не хочу портить вам отдых. Хорошо, что Джон не слышал, как Тэвис разглагольствовал о врачах. Я бы не знал, куда глаза девать.

― Зачем ты оправдываешься?

Я посмотрел на наши руки, и Майкрофт, видимо, решил, что сжимает мою ладонь слишком сильно.

― Ох, прости. ― Тут он взглянул на открытое окно, попытался повернуть и опять охнул. ― Шерлок, возьми плед, ты замёрзнешь, ночи уже прохладные.

― Никогда не мог понять, как ты спишь в таком холоде.

Завернувшись в плед, я, повинуясь внезапному порыву, лёг на вторую половину кровати. Когда-то давно… да не настолько уж давно, если вспомнить, мы вот так частенько лежали перед сном и разговаривали. И не только когда я был ребёнком. Иногда за беседой я просто засыпал, иногда первым засыпал Майкрофт, а мне было лень… и кому я лгу, спрашивается? Мне не было лень, я просто не хотел уходить.

Майкрофт ответил мне не сразу. Готов поклясться, что он вспоминал о том же, что и я.

― С закрытыми окнами мне душно. Джон прав, надо худеть... Ну, дома у меня перина, так что спать тепло, а когда голова на холоде ― легче просыпаться.

― А иначе ты бы просыпался тяжело? ― спросил я, выпростав руку из-под пледа и погладив брата пальцами по виску.

 

Майкрофт закрыл глаза и даже дыхание задержал.

― В клубе окно в спальне всегда открыто, но дома... Иногда дома мне лень встать, чтобы открыть окно. Так что есть с чем сравнивать.

― Я потом приоткрою, хорошо? ― Сбросив плед, я соскочил с кровати, почти подбежал к окну и опустил раму. ― Брр… ― Мне даже удалось улыбнуться.

― Конечно, мой мальчик, делай, как тебе удобно. Хорошо, что мы приехали сюда. Мне нравится Бат.

― Милый городок, ― проворчал я, ложась на этот раз поближе. Я понял намёк брата насчёт курорта, но и так на меня накатила излишняя сентиментальность. Я тут же мысленно окрестил себя болваном ― нашёл время рассуждать. Хотя у меня ещё оставалась возможность отвлечь Майкрофта разговорами, благо он не знал, что я слышал почти всю его беседу с Тэвисом. ― А что банкир? Досаждал тебе?

― Не то слово. Безумно назойливый субъект. Просто встал, пересел ко мне и завёл разговор, словно мы с ним приятели... ужасно! Полчаса мне рассказывал такие вещи, которые меня совершенно не касаются...

― Его жене можно только посочувствовать. Такие типы имеют привычку жить слишком долго. Но он всё же выполняет рекомендации врача?

― Выполняет, а знаешь почему? ― оживился Майкрофт. ― Потому что он платит деньги за то, чтобы эти рекомендации выслушивать, так не пропадать же деньгам... Он на удивление скуп, даже больше, чем мы предположили вчера. Кстати, мы были правы, у него низкое давление, и, между прочим, врач пользует его стрихнином. На месте Тэвиса я бы остерёгся обижать человека, из рук которого получаешь такой препарат... особенно если подозреваешь его в симпатии к собственной жене.

― Думаешь, он подозревает? Мне кажется, нет. Он слишком уверен в собственной значимости.

Майкрофт с сожалением упомянул о невольном намёке, который он допустил, и выразил надежду, что миссис Тэвис не пострадает от этого. Надежда была слабая, потому что за ужином жену банкира мы не видели.

― А когда он начал говорить о своей сестре, ― продолжал Майкрофт, ― у меня вообще возникло желание сбежать куда угодно, хоть обратно в купальню...

Майкрофт осторожно попытался слегка повернуться на бок, и него получилось. Теперь он лежал почти лицом ко мне. Он поправил на мне плед и погладил по плечу.

― Тэвис сердит на жену, что она уже два года не может подарить ему наследника, но детей, я уверен, он терпеть не может.

― Ребёнок для него ― выгодное капиталовложение. Нечасто встретишь живого персонажа Диккенса, что и говорить. Гибрид Теклтона и Квилпа.

― Он так и сказал ― наследник... При этом потратиться на купальню для супруги не счёл нужным. Шерлок... ― брат смутился, ― а скажи, мой мальчик, муж с женой что, не могут пользоваться общей купальней? Это совсем неприлично, да? Я как-то не задумывался до сего момента... мне казалось, ну, они же... нет?

― Это смотря какие супруги, ― улыбнулся я. ― Смотря какие у них отношения и насколько они озабочены внешними приличиями. Кто-то, может быть, и не увидит в этом ничего страшного.

― Внешние приличия... да... ― Майкрофт нерешительно протянул руку и погладил меня по голове. ― Хорошо, что я не женат.

― Почему хорошо? Это ведь всё зависит от людей. Когда женятся ради капитала, женщина безразлична ― и её душа, и тело.

Брат собрался с духом, и его ладонь легла мне на плечо. Он был так осторожен, будто я в любой момент мог сбежать.

― Дорогой, ― сказал я, ― всё-таки что ты имеешь в виду?

― Я хочу сказать: вы с Джоном вынуждены скрывать плотскую часть своего отношения друг к другу, но ведь это как раз та часть, которая никого не касается, кроме двоих, это не то, что в любом случае демонстрируют окружающим. Человек, обыкновеннейшим образом женатый, тоже не обнимает супругу посреди улицы и вот даже в одной купальне с ней не может принимать ванны из-за каких-то предрассудков... тогда как любое проявление дружбы между двумя мужчинами вовсе не требуется скрывать. Никто не осудит человека, умеющего быть другом, даже скорее таким человеком будут восхищаться. Но стоит человеку сказать, что он дружит со своей женой, его сочтут по меньшей мере ненормальным. Это наши внешние условности, говорящие о том, что жёны ― не для дружбы. Но мне очень, очень сложно представить, мой мальчик, что я мог бы... да просто обнять человека, в котором не чувствую друга.

― Понимаю. Но ведь никто не заставляет объявлять направо и налево, что с женой связывают ещё и дружеские отношения. Общество, может, и ханжеское, однако брак подразумевает духовное родство, а не только исполнение супружеского долга.

― Допускаю. Но дружбу с женой любой мужчина будет скрывать едва ли ни с той же тщательностью, как вы с Джоном ─ свою тайну. Дружить с женщинами не принято и считается чуть ли не унизительным, ты же не станешь спорить?

― Это смотря в какой среде. И хотя мы с Джоном скрываем наши отношения, это не значит, что мы стыдимся их.

― Об этом я и говорю, дорогой. Мы все вынуждены скрывать то, чего вовсе не должны стыдиться. Это... пугает.

― Может, со временем люди поумнеют. Пока что приходится приноравливаться к тому, что есть.

― Да, увы. А я вынужден пожимать руки через брезгливость, проявлять вежливость через отвращение, делать вид, что мне интересен собеседник, который мне неприятен... я рад, что у меня нет хотя бы жены. Я слишком много притворяюсь не собой, мой мальчик, и стал уставать.

― Приличия требуют всегда быть вежливым, но что касается типов вроде банкира, никогда не видел причины сыпать бисер перед свиньями.

― К сожалению, мне такие типы встречаются так же часто, как тебе, но возможностей показать им своё отношение у меня куда меньше, ― вздохнул брат. ― Издержки профессии.

― Здесь ты не на службе, мой милый, а на отдыхе. Тебе лучше?

Майкрофт замялся, решая: сказать правду или соврать, чтобы я задержался подольше.

― Я себя очень хорошо чувствую, мой мальчик. Даже слишком хорошо, ― сказал он наконец.

― «Слишком хорошо» ― это лирика, ― улыбнулся я. ― А спина-то как?

― Я про неё уже забыл. ― Да, судя по тому, как он удобно устроился, спина прошла. ― Ты на меня благотворно действуешь. В следующий раз велю Грею дать тебе телеграмму сразу, как прихватит, чтобы приходил и отвлекал разговорами.

― Тогда давай спать? ― я погладил брата по голове. ― У меня уже глаза слипаются.

Майкрофт понял, что я не уйду, и уснул почти мгновенно. Окно я открывать не стал, конечно, да и спать я, в общем-то, не хотел. Какой уж тут сон?

Кажется, в своих рассказах Уотсон, рисуя моего двойника, сам того не подозревая описал мой идеал, того человека, которым я хотел стать: холодная голова и полное безразличие ко всему, что не является пищей для логических умозаключений. Я так упорно вытравливал из себя любые эмоции, что постепенно стал превращаться в бездушный автомат. Какой толк в уверениях, что я люблю брата, если я забываю о том, что может его встревожить или расстроить? Майкрофт никогда не признался бы, что устал, не сравняйся эта усталость по силе с полным изнеможением. Я уже почти забыл, что чужие прикосновения, даже простые рукопожатия, не только неприятны ему, а способны довести до болезненного состояния. Долгое время единственным человеком, кому он не просто позволял до себя дотрагиваться, но в чьих прикосновениях нуждался, был я. Когда-то я легко мог его успокоить, посидев с ним рядом, подержав за руку или обняв за плечи. Никто бы не сказал о Майкрофте, что он принадлежит к числу людей, которых принято называть «тонкокожими». Но вокруг него была всегда очерчена незримая граница, за которую чужим ход был заказан. Брат чувствовал себя спокойно только в своём воображаемом коконе, настолько тесном ─ будто вторая кожа. Прошло много лет, прежде чем Майкрофт позволил не только мне, но кому-то ещё нарушить границу, что значило ― человек стал своим.

Мне не давал покоя разговор с Уотсоном, особенно одна фраза, где он упомянул о своём брате. В начале нашего знакомства он как-то вспоминал о нём, когда пытался проверить мои способности на часах, доставшихся в наследство. Тогда у меня сложилось впечатление, что пьянство брата больше раздражало Уотсона, чем огорчало, и он решил поскорее переменить жизнь, чтобы уехать подальше от семьи. А оказывается, он считал свой поступок чуть ли не трусостью. Меня удручало, что я будто пропустил его слова мимо ушей, ничего не ответил, хотя Уотсон не так часто делился со мной своими переживаниями ― достаточный повод для беспокойства или стыда.

А Майкрофт спал очень крепко и даже начал похрапывать. Я уже подумывал уйти к себе: не хотелось его тревожить и просить повернуться на другой бок, ― как вдруг мне показалось, что наверху вскрикнула, будто от боли, женщина. Осторожно встав с постели, я вышел в коридор и неслышно прошёл по толстому ковру к лестнице для прислуги. Поднявшись этажом выше, я открыл дверь и прислушался. Сначала я решил, что мне почудилось, но тут я различил невнятное мужское бормотание из ближайшего номера. Слов я разобрать не мог ― всё же дом был выстроен добротно, в расчёте на то, чтобы постояльцы не мешали друг другу. Но банкир был чем-то крайне раздражён, даже зол, судя по интонациям и той быстроте, с которой он выпаливал фразы. К его гневным тирадам прибавились женские всхлипывания. Если бы миссис Тэвис опять закричала, я бы вмешался, но влезать в семейный скандал? Муж в своём праве… Чёрт возьми!

Я спустился на свой этаж, вернулся в комнату Майкрофта и взглянул на часы ― боже мой, уже два ночи, а я даже не чувствую сонливости.

В комнате стояла тишина, и окно было открыто.

― Это намёк? ― шепнул я, улыбнувшись.

― Тебя долго не было, и я решил, что ты ушёл к себе, мой мальчик. Закрой, конечно. Я хочу сказать ─ если ты...

― Меня не было каких-то две-три минуты. ― Я опустил створку наполовину.

― Тебя не было четыре минуты, может быть четыре с половиной, поэтому я и решил, что ты ушёл. Всё в порядке?

Сбросив халат, я забрался под одеяло.

― Если бы я собирался уходить совсем, я бы открыл тебе окно. Уйду в шесть ― привычка. На Бейкер-стрит я обычно в это время просыпаюсь и спускаюсь к себе. Иногда клиенты приезжают утренними поездами.

― Привычка ― великое дело, дорогой. ― Даже в темноте я заметил, что Майкрофт не удержался от счастливой улыбки. ― Я до сих пор всегда встаю в семь. Наверное, я тебе мешал своим храпом?

― Там наверху у Тэвисов семейная сцена посреди ночи. Бедная женщина.

― Ах, вот оно что...

Майкрофт наконец открыл глаза. Я понял, что крика дамы он не слышал, а проснулся, видимо, когда я встал.

― Надеюсь, ссору спровоцировали не мои слова о докторе Клоттере... хотя, конечно, какая разница...

― Кажется, эта тщедушная скотина имеет обыкновение распускать руки… ― начал я, и тут наверху хлопнула дверь. ― К себе ушёл, слава богу.

― Теперь и я слышу. Н-да... как-то лет... много лет назад я увидел, как наш садовник ударил свою жену ─ она служила у нас горничной, не помню, как её звали, ─ я тогда сказал ему, что если это повторится ещё раз, он будет тут же уволен. Но то, что можно сказать садовнику, не скажешь... джентльмену... Мерзость какая.

― Салли, ― пробормотал я. ― Салли Дженкинс. Я её запомнил, потому что она помогла мне как-то слезть с дерева и не порвать штаны.

Майкрофт вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза. Я понимал, о чём он думает и почему молчит. Для брата всегда была невозможной сама мысль о том, что человек может ударить того, кто слабее... но он старался оградить меня от печальных воспоминаний.

― Давай спать, мой мальчик, ― сказал он наконец. ― Завтра будет хороший день.

― Спокойной ночи, дорогой. ― Я поцеловал его в щёку.

Всё-таки я уснул, но ровно в шесть открыл глаза и успел уйти к себе, пока прислуга не начала ходить по коридору.

Миссис Тэвис спустилась к завтраку вслед за своим мужем. Судя по её лицу, она не спала и всю ночь проплакала. Наверняка служанка обнаружит, что наволочка у леди вся промокла от слёз.

Уотсон, который не был в курсе ночного происшествия, вежливо осведомился у жены банкира, хорошо ли она себя чувствует. Та испуганно посмотрела на мужа, не говоря ни слова.

― Что вы как в рот воды набрали, миссис Тэвис, ― буркнул он, ― к вам обращаются.

― Спасибо, доктор, всё хорошо, ― пролепетала бедняжка.

Клоттер, как обычно, ждал пациента в холле, но стоило Тэвисам выйти из столовой, как леди закрыла лицо платочком и побежала по лестнице наверх.

Свидетелей было слишком много, включая миссис Шутер, и банкир не решился приказывать жене вернуться. К тому же он рассудил, что незачем демонстрировать публике её заплаканное лицо или вынуждать сидеть под опущенной вуалью ― это только привлечёт внимание.

Мой взгляд упал на зеркало в углу холла, и я вдруг увидел в нём отражение доктора Клоттера. Обычно спокойное и даже смиренное выражение его лица сменила на пару мгновений гримаса гнева, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Тэвис тем временем направился к дверям, и доктор поспешил следом.

Я посмотрел на нахмурившегося Майкрофта и мысленно поставил фунт против пенни, что он предложит нам в оставшиеся дни завтракать в городе.

Так и произошло, когда мы, взяв шляпы, вышли из пансиона и пошли пешком по бульвару.

― Надо будет сказать Грею, чтобы в следующий раз обращал внимание не только на удобства, но и на соседей, ― проворчал Майкрофт. ― Сидеть с этим господином за одним столом ― настоящее испытание.

― Мы можем обедать в городе, ― предложил Уотсон.

― И завтракать тоже.

Мы хорошо погуляли ─ причём Майкрофт совершенно не жаловался на спину, и в час были уже на веранде. Правда мы опять увидели нашего банкира, ланч у него заканчивался, так что времени испортить нам аппетит оставалось не так много.

Тэвис уже заказал кофе. Клоттер взял часы, привычно проверил пациенту пульс, потом достал из нагрудного кармана коробочку и вынул из неё пакетик с порошком.

― Я бы не удержался и превысил ему дозу, ― неожиданно шепнул мне Уотсон. ― Но, кажется, там совсем мало.

Я с удивлением посмотрел на него. Вот уж тихий омут, как говорится.

Банкир добавил в кофе ещё сахара, морщась высыпал порошок в рот и только сделал глоток, как официант принёс Клоттеру пирожное с кремом и фруктами.

― Это что такое? ― проскрипел Тэвис.

― Пирожное, сэр. Как видите, ― спокойно ответил доктор.

― Шикуете на мои деньги, любезный?

― Простите, сэр, но пирожное я себе могу позволить… за своё жалование. К тому же вы сладкого не любите. Но если хотите, я могу вам заказать.

Тэвис посмотрел в спину официанта, который уже летел к другому столику.

― Вот и принесите мне сами, умник! Стану я ещё дожидаться, пока меня обслужат.

Клоттер пожал плечами, поднялся и пошёл в буфетную. Тэвис заметил, что мы наблюдаем за ним, и наградил нас мрачным взглядом.

Вскоре вернулся доктор, неся на тарелке пирожное ― почти такое же, как и у себя, но ещё щедро посыпанное сверху сахарной пудрой.

― Прошу, сэр.

Клоттер поставил тарелку перед банкиром и сел на своё место.

Тэвис взял ложечку и занялся пирожным ― причём первым делом он съел верхушку, то есть фрукты, сахарную пудру и часть крема.

― До сих пор от этой гадости во рту горчит, ― проворчал он, бросая попутно в кофе ещё один кусочек сахара.

― Вам бы стоило сначала запить лекарство как следует, а не говорить сразу, ― доктор не удержался от шпильки.

― Помолчите, вас не спрашивают!

Тем временем мы всё-таки сделали заказ. Наблюдать за банкиром стало откровенно скучно, тем более приближалась его очередь идти в купальню. Он и тут пытался сэкономить лишний шиллинг, заказывая себе ванну во время ланча или чая, чтобы вышло дешевле.

Мы уже приступили к ланчу, когда доктор остался на веранде в гордом одиночестве, покосился на разорённое и недоеденное пирожное, попросил свежую газету и углубился в чтение.

Мои спутники быстро расправились с рябчиком в черносливе и салатом, я тоже отдал должное местной кухне ― паштет из кролика был почти на уровне «Диогена», а там едва ли не лучшие в Лондоне повара. Когда тарелки опустели, Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на Уотсона.

― Джон, я ведь могу съесть парочку?

― Парочку чего?

― Парочку таких пирожных, какие ели наши... хм... соседи?

Уотсон, может, и хотел что-то возразить, но только махнул рукой, когда подлетел официант и брат заказал четыре «пирожных дня» с фруктами и кремом, кофе нам с Джоном и чай для себя.

Когда заказ принесли, Майкрофт удивлённо уставился на тарелки.

― Что-то не так, сэр? ― забеспокоился официант.

― Тут нет сахарной пудры.

― Она не предусмотрена рецептом, сэр.

Майкрофт молча указал в сторону столика Тэвиса.

― Понимаю, сэр. Джентльмен попросил добавить пудру, сказал, что его пациент любит, чтобы было послаще.

Мой внезапный смех заставил официанта побледнеть.

― Ничего, любезный, всё в порядке, ― Майкрофт махнул рукой.

― Конечно, месть у доктора вышла нелепая и даже, я бы сказал, жалкая, но уж на что способны, как говорится, ― развёл руками Уотсон.

― На мой так взгляд, ― с серьёзным видом изрек Майкрофт, ― вынудить человека есть то, что ему категорически не по вкусу ― вполне изощрённая месть. Но банкир её заслужил, надо признаться. Ешь же, Шерлок, очень вкусное пирожное, крем выше всяких похвал.

Уотсон рассмеялся ― так забавно прозвучали две эти фразы подряд. Я отправил в рот ложечку десерта.

― Надеюсь, с твоей стороны это не месть за то, что я не давал тебе спать до двух ночи.

Майкрофт открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться ─ тоже, конечно, в шутку, ─ как со стороны купален раздался крик.


	4. Чужие шкафы и чужие скелеты

**Шерлок Холмс**

Двери купален выходили в длинный коридор, чтобы запах сероводорода не достигал веранды, посему или что-то донельзя напугало служителя, или кричал он в купальне, которая находилась ближе всего к выходу.

— Что там? —Уотсон привстал и посмотрел в сторону двери.

Публика на веранде собралась вполне приличная, никто с мест не вскакивал ─ напротив: джентльмены, сидевшие ближе к коридору, с достоинством поднялись с мест и не торопясь подошли ближе. Дамы заволновались, но остались сидеть. Мы заметили управляющего, поспешно входящего в купальни.

Доктор Клоттер нахмурился, отложил газету и посмотрел на часы.

— Джентльмены, среди вас есть врачи? — раздался зычный голос управляющего, буквально выбежавшего на веранду.

Уотсона опередили, по крайней мере, двое, включая Клоттера, который немного замешкался: он вскочил, отодвигая стул, неуклюже ухватился за скатерть и смахнул на пол блюдце с остатками недоеденного банкиром пирожного и свою чашку с недопитым кофе. Но не обратил на это внимание и, кинувшись к дверям купальни, протопал своими ножищами по кусочкам бисквита. Побежавший официант принялся собирать осколки чашки и то, что осталось от пирожного.

— Мой мальчик, посмотри, что там? — сказал Майкрофт.

— А ты не пойдёшь?

— Покойники по твоей части, дорогой.

Когда я протиснулся сквозь толпу и очутился в коридоре, дорогу мне преградил управляющий. Я шепнул ему на ухо свою фамилию — тот приоткрыл рот от изумления и отступил в сторону.

Я вошёл в злополучную купальню как раз в тот момент, когда Уотсон и Клоттер, сняв пиджаки и засучив рукава, вытаскивали из ванны тело банкира. Над вонючей водой поднимался пар, и вообще в маленькой купальне, которую банкир снимал для экономии, было довольно жарко. Незнакомый мне врач, в дорогом костюме и золотой булавкой в галстуке, первым пощупал сонную артерию Тэвиса.

— Он мёртв.

— Это мой пациент… — пробормотал Клоттер. — Доктор Уотсон — его сосед по пансиону, он в курсе.

Я подошёл ближе.

Третий врач, который был старше своих собратьев вместе взятых, обратился к управляющему, указывая на тело:

— У него вода в лёгких. Вы должны вызвать полицию, уважаемый.

Уотсон, поймав мой взгляд, хмуро кивнул, а управляющий, заметив это, посмотрел на меня с отчаянной мольбой в глазах, словно я тут был вместо некоего небожителя. Я подумал поначалу осмотреть тело, но потом решил, что это будет расценено, как недоверие к мнению врачей.

— Уотсон, на теле есть какие-нибудь следы? Что-нибудь, свидетельствующее о насильственном утоплении?

Управляющий тихо охнул.

— Какие следы могут появиться в сернистой воде за такое короткое время? — слегка брюзгливо вмешался пожилой врач и, помедлив, представился: — Доктор Тосс. А вы…

— Шерлок Холмс, к вашим услугам.

— Что ж, мистер Холмс, я настаиваю, что случай нуждается в самом тщательном расследовании. Я почти не знал покойного, говорил с ним всего раз, но мистер Тэвис не произвёл на меня впечатление человека, который по собственному почину стал бы нырять в купальню с головой. Если бы ему просто стало плохо с сердцем, он не утонул бы… Коллега, что у него было с сердцем? — обратился он к Клоттеру. — Что его беспокоило?

Доктор Клоттер немного помедлил с ответом.

— Не могу сказать, будто что-то особенное, не связанное вообще с возрастом. У мистера Тэвиса были проблемы иного рода… — тут доктор немного смутился под взглядом старшего коллеги и пробормотал: — его беспокоило… отсутствие наследника.

— Зовите полицию, — доктор Тосс был неумолим. — Вот и мистер Холмс скажет вам, что просто так люди в купальнях не тонут.

Я только развёл руками. Бедняге-управляющему пришлось отправить служителя за полицией. Пользуясь минутами ожидания, я осмотрел купальню. Одежда Тэвиса лежала на скамейке, аккуратно сложенная. Часы на месте, перстни с рук тоже не исчезли. В кармане пиджака обнаружились бумажник и чековая книжка — словом, никакого намёка на убийство с целью ограбления.

Прошло ещё некоторое время, проведённое нами в обществе утопленника, причём нам всем пришлось стоять вдоль стен, поневоле то и дело бросая взгляды на банкира, прикрытого простынёй. Наконец явилась полиция в лице инспектора Доджа и двух констеблей. Инспектор оказался пухлым, розовощёким юношей с голубыми глазами. Выглядел он едва ли лет на двадцать и мог бы служить моделью для пасхального ангела или Купидона. Потом мы узнали, что Доджу уже двадцать пять и он на хорошем счету, но первое впечатление он производил самое легкомысленное. Познакомившись с нами, инспектор осмотрел тело и купальню и решительно заявил, что следует послать за вдовой.

— Я буду вам признателен, инспектор, если вы позволите мне самому сходить за миссис Тэвис, — обратился к нему Клоттер, — Она тоже моя пациентка, и я…

— Миссис Тэвис всегда оставалась в пансионе, пока её муж принимал ванны? — перебил доктора Додж.

— Обычно миссис Тэвис сопровождала мужа, сама ванные не принимала, но нынче утром ей нездоровилось, и она осталась в номере.

— Хорошо, доктор, но, думаю, нам самим стоит дойти до пансиона и поговорить с мадам. — Инспектор посмотрел на нас с Уотсоном. — Вы ведь тоже остановились у миссис Шуттер, джентльмены? Мистер Холмс, я хотел бы побеседовать с вами, если вы не возражаете.

Я заверил инспектора, что ничуть не возражаю. Мы все вышли из злополучной купальни и собирались уже направиться в пансион, но тут увидели почти бегущую в сторону веранды миссис Тэвис.

— Мистер Холмс, это правда?! — запыхавшаяся вдова тут же бросилась ко мне.

— Боюсь, что да, мадам.

— Но этого не может быть! Почему он умер? Как можно утонуть в купальне?! Муж говорил, что там совсем мало места... мистер Холмс, прошу вас, выясните, что случилось! Он не был болен, я не понимаю...

Она беспомощно взмахнула руками и пошатнулась.

— Мы с инспектором приложим все усилия, чтобы узнать правду о смерти вашего супруга, миссис Тэвис, — заверил я бедную женщину, успев подхватить её под локоть и усадить на стул.

Я заметил, что пухлые щёки инспектора при моих словах порозовели от удовольствия. Что ж, он пока что вёл себя в высшей степени разумно, а не в моих правилах пренебрегать полицейскими, которые согласны сотрудничать.  
Уотсон меж тем, казалось, совершенно потерял интерес к происходящему, с тревогой оглядывал столики, за которыми все ещё сидели посетители, хотя многие уже ушли — кого-то потряс сам факт случившего, а кто-то не хотел связываться с полицией. Наш столик тоже пустовал.

— Миссис Тэвис, — не выдержал Уотсон, — вам Май... вам мистер Холмс сообщил о несчастном случае?

Миссис Тэвис поспешно допила воду, заботливо поданную ей Клоттером.

— Нет, доктор, я не видела мистера Холмса, он не возвращался в пансион, за мной прислали служителя. Мистер Холмс, — опять обратилась она ко мне, — я не знаю, что у меня... что с деньгами... но я что-нибудь придумаю. Пожалуйста, я заплачу вам за работу!

Я попросил даму не беспокоиться насчёт гонорара и повернулся к Уотсону. Я понимал, чем он так встревожен, и мне было немного смешно.

— Дружище, ваше волнение могут приписать не тому…

— Мне все равно, чему его припишут. Где он?

— Уотсон, вы совершенно точно не тот наивный недалёкий доктор, каким себя описываете в рассказах. Но у вас есть одна черта: когда вы волнуетесь, вы забываете... — я хотел сказать «думать», но в последний момент смягчил реплику, — забываете проявлять дедукцию. Ну же, дорогой мой?

Уотсон посмотрел на меня то ли свирепо, то ли умоляюще. Я вздохнул, достал часы и демонстративно посмотрел на циферблат. Уотсон догадался и ринулся обратно к коридору, ведущему в купальни.

***

В нашей забыли поставить ширму — видимо, служителю было совсем не до того. Хорошо, что Майкрофту она не понадобилась. Брат сидел в воде, зажмурившись, с улыбкой на лице: казалось, он вдруг начал получать удовольствие от купания в этой тухлятине.

Услышав наши шаги, Майкрофт лениво приоткрыл глаза.

— Ну что там, мальчики?

— На заплаканные с ночи вдовьи очи никто не обратил внимания, — в рифму отрапортовал я. — Списали, должно быть, на печальное известие. В остальном — ничего необычного... если не считать, что банкир захлебнулся.

— Вот как? — задумчиво протянул брат. — Что ж… можно не искать место для ужина.

Уотсон только усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

— И что вдова? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Выразила желание, чтобы я провёл расследование. Инспектор не отказывается от помощи.

— Наконец-то я смогу понаблюдать тебя в деле, мой мальчик.

— Милый Майкрофт, да что там наблюдать?

— Хотя бы послушаю, как вы с инспектором будете допрашивать свидетелей. Думаешь, я хоть раз видел что-либо подобное? Мне любопытно.

— Тогда выбирайся из воды. Тебе ещё нужно немного передохнуть, а инспектор молод и полон энтузиазма, он жаждет поскорее заняться делом.

Не дожидаясь, пока мы с Уотсоном хотя бы сделаем вид, что отвернулись, Майкрофт поднялся в полный рост и начал выбираться из купальни. Забавные вещи происходят, однако, с моим братом.

Вдова с доктором Клоттером, видимо, уже ушли, но инспектор спокойно ждал нас на террасе. Обычно многолюдная, она почти совсем опустела. Мы расселись вокруг своего столика, а Додж поспешил к нам, по пути словно вытягиваясь в струнку. Что это с ним вдруг?

— Присаживайтесь, инспектор, выпейте с нами чаю, — услышал я голос брата.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр!

Да что с ним такое? Я посмотрел на Майкрофта и обомлел. Передо мной был, конечно, мой брат — человек, которого я знал всю жизнь и лучше всех. И в то же время это был совершенный незнакомец — какой-то большой сановник, перед которым стоять по стойке смирно — самое естественное дело.

Майкрофт величественным жестом указал Доджу на стул, в ту же секунду стараниями официанта на столе оказались чашки, чайник и десерт.

— Рассказывайте, — велел брат. И инспектор, ничуть не удивившись, словно обязан был докладывать человеку, даже имени которого он ещё не слышал, начал выдавать полученную за это время информацию.

Для нас с Уотсоном не прозвучало ничего нового, да и Додж пока не успел никого толком опросить. По ходу рассказа, Майкрофт, наблюдая за муками инспектора, в котором чинопочитание, подкреплённое молодостью и неопытностью, боролось с сомнениями, попросил:

— Шерлок, представь мне инспектора официально, так сказать.

— Мистер Додж местный инспектор, сэр. Инспектор — мой брат, мистер Майкрофт Холмс.

Додж немного расслабился, посчитав, что человек, носящий такую фамилию, достоин всяческого доверия, и, закончив рассказ, слегка просительно посмотрел на меня. Я кивнул.

— Задавайте вопросы, инспектор.

Если Додж и собирался сразу пройти в наш пансион, он не рискнул настаивать.

— Благодарю, сэр. Господа, я бы назвал это формальностью, но не в данном случае. Может быть, вы заметили что-то необычное? Я не знаю точно, кто послал за вдовой, но она явно была расстроена не только известием о смерти мужа. Да и доктор их сказал, что ей нездоровилось с утра. А про покойного он упомянул, что тот тоже утром нервничал. Доктор посоветовал ему не брать сегодня ванну, но он отказался.

— Вдова вам скорее всего ничего не скажет, не захочет посвящать в семейные разногласия, — сказал я. — Но накануне у супругов вышла ссора. И покойный повёл себя по отношению к жене не совсем... корректно.

— Он что, действительно был так озабочен... хм... появлением наследника? Что вот прямо на отдыхе… на лечении... он ждал, что она прямо вот сразу... простите, сэр...

— Вообще-то ванны принимал только он, — вмешался Уотсон. — Мистер Тэвис был довольно скуповат и на жене экономил. Они даже горничную с собой не взяли. Если он и обвинял жену, что она не может подарить ему наследника, то ничего не делал для того, чтобы поправить положение. Ванны он принимал из-за низкого давления, а вовсе не потому, что полагал, будто это решит семейные сложности.

— Вот как? Его врач не сказал мне этого. Он говорил только про наследника... Кажется, ваш сосед был вам не очень по нраву, доктор Уотсон?

— Не далее, как вчера, Тэвис в разговоре со мной жаловался на низкое давление, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Но кто знает, что там на самом деле было с его давлением, — возразил Уотсон. — Он вообще произвёл на меня впечатление вечно раздражённого ипохондрика. Не исключено, что доктор посоветовал Тэвису ванны, а могло быть и наоборот: Тэвис сам решил попробовать и потащил за собой на курорт жену и личного врача. Был ли мне банкир не по нраву? Боюсь, что я не одинок в своём мнении.

Инспектор посмотрел на меня.

— Если он мог вызвать неприязнь за столько короткое время, то человек, знакомый с ним давно, мог... я хочу сказать, у него могло быть много недоброжелателей? Я правильно понимаю, мистер Холмс?

— Вы знаете, инспектор, людей, подобных покойному банкиру, не так уж мало, но обычно про них говорят: «Он всех нас переживёт». — Я пожал плечами. — Так и случается. Вы кого-то подозреваете?

Додж замялся.

— Нет, я пока никого конкретно не подозреваю, я только хотел сказать, что желающих могло быть... они могли быть. Но ведь нужен мотив. Если он оскорблял жену и требовал... требовал... ну, я хочу сказать, что жена могла быть заинтересована в том, чтобы стать вдовой, нет? Правда она сама попросила вас, мистер Холмс, помочь разобраться. Это ведь снимает с неё подозрения, не так ли?

— Леди абсолютно ни при чём, инспектор, — согласился я. — Она вполне искренне обеспокоена смертью супруга. И вы конце концов, можете настоять на вскрытии. Уверен, что вдова и врач не будут возражать.

— Понимаете, сэр... — теперь инспектор смотрел на Майкрофта. — Вы понимаете... тут всё-таки курорт, и репутацию заведения без причины портить не хотелось бы. Поймите меня правильно, сэр. Должны быть очень веские поводы, чтобы предать дело огласке, а при вскрытии её не избежать. Тот пожилой врач настаивает, что Тэвис утонул не случайно, но разве удивительно, что человек мог утонуть, если ему стало плохо с сердцем? А доктор Клоттер, возможно, просто уверился, что поставил своему пациенту неправильный диагноз, и хочет теперь избежать обвинений в этом? Если банкир умер не от того, от чего врач его лечил...

— Побывайте в пансионе, инспектор, — кивнул Майкрофт, — побеседуйте с постояльцами и хозяйкой. Я не знаю, с чего тот пожилой врач так уверено заявил, что смерть наступила не от естественных причин.

— Он сказал, что пару раз беседовал с банкиром, — усмехнулся Уотсон. — Бывают, конечно, блестящие диагносты, которые по одному виду пациента могут определить, чем тот болен, но вряд ли... доктор Тосс, да?

Я кивнул.

— … доктор Тосс именно из их числа.

— Разумеется, Тэвис именно утонул, — вмешался Майкрофт. — Но, как я понимаю, нас интересует, не помог ли ему кто-то утонуть. И если помог, то кто? Вы совершенно правы, инспектор: виноват может быть, лишь кому выгодна смерть банкира. Возможно, кроме пансиона, вам придется съездить и в Бристоль, собрать какие-то сведения о Тэвисе и его окружении. Его супруга, тут мой брат совершенно прав, абсолютно ни при чём. Теперь что касается наследника — банкир даже мне, совершенно незнакомому человеку, в первом же разговоре пожаловался на супругу, мол за два года их брака она так и не удосужилась, как он выразился, выполнить свой долг и родить ребенка. Так что эта тема его правда волновала. Не удивлюсь, если это и было причиной ссор, в том числе и вчерашней.

Инспектор кивал, борясь с желанием вытащить блокнот и начать записывать. Я не понимал, почему Клоттер повёл себя так глупо и не сказал Доджу о низком давлении у пациента. Инспектор далеко не тупица, он может опросить завсегдатаев купален, а те расскажут, что банкир регулярно принимал какие-то порошки.

— Господа, — сказал инспектор, — можно попросить вас пойти со мной в пансион? Мистер Холмс, — обратился он ко мне, — раз уж миссис Тэвис попросила вас провести расследование, может, мы объединим усилия?.. То есть я бы с большим удовольствием поучился бы у вас.

Розовые щёки нашего полицейского Купидона стали ещё розовее.

Конечно, я не мог не согласиться с любезным предложением инспектора, тем более что Майкрофт так одобрительно кивнул на его слова. Мы отправились в пансион, и по пути мой брат, уточнив, местный ли уроженец Додж, завёл речь о батских булочках. За этим разговором мы и дошли до места.

— Думаю, дорогой мой, инспектор теперь знает о батских булочках раз в двадцать больше, чем любой здешний житель, — перебил я Майкрофта на пороге нашего жилища. — Инспектор, прошу вас. Полагаю, хозяйка не будет возражать, если мы займём бильярдную под беседы. Кроме Тэвисов и нас, тут обитают две пожилые дамы-компаньонки. С кого хотите начать?

Узнав, что старушки проживали с Тэвисами на одном этаже, инспектор решил начать с них. Мисс Сьюзен Ройз и её компаньонка, мисс Клэр Хэлш, явились на приглашение инспектора, важно семеня рядышком, так же почти одновременно сели, разгладили старомодные юбки, но когда с ними заговорили, они выслушали и тут же одновременно затараторили по-французски.

Инспектор беспомощно посмотрел на нас троих, а Майкрофт спросил пожилых леди, не устроит ли он их в качестве переводчика?

Леди такой кандидат полностью устроил, но они при этом обменялись замечанием, которое брат, конечно, переводить не стал, а я, напротив, перевёл Уотсону на ухо.

— Дорогая Клэр, как вы полагаете, это прилично, что инспектор не знает французского?

— Дорогая Сьюзен, это совершенно неприлично и возмутительно.

— Итак, леди, ваши комнаты на третьем этаже, — начал Додж. — Могу я спросить — вы приехали сюда первыми, или Тэвисы уже проживали тут до вас?..

— Мы приехали раньше, — перевёл брат ответ мисс Ройз. — Мы приезжаем в этот пансион каждый год, и комнаты зарезервированы за нами на определенные недели. Иногда остальные комнаты на этаже пустуют, иногда в них кто-то живёт. Тэвисов мы в этот приезд увидели впервые.

— Мы уже сказали хозяйке, что на следующий раз предпочли бы других соседей, — подхватила слова подруги мисс Хэлш. — Впрочем, к миссис Тэвис претензий нет, она милая и тихая женщина, и с ней вполне можно поговорить, скажем, о сортах чая или морских купаниях.

— Только о чае и купаниях? — удивился инспектор.

Леди переглянулись.

— Инспектор, видимо, имеет в виду, не делилась ли с вами миссис Тэвис чем-то личным? — пояснил я по-французски.

— Боже мой! — воскликнула мисс Ройз. — Она приличная дама, а мы всё-таки девицы!

— Диалоги о сортах чая и морских купаниях — часть учебного курса французского языка примерно второго года обучения, — эти слова Майкрофта вызвали одобрительные улыбки дам. — Думаю, леди имеют в виду, что миссис Тэвис не говорила по-французски свободно, но была любезной исходя из своих возможностей.

— Он настоящий джентльмен, не правда ли, дорогая Сьюзен? — кивнула мисс Хэлш на брата, судя по всему вовсе не заботясь о том, что он-то её прекрасно понимает.

— Если бы все англичане были такими, дорогая Клэр, результаты Столетней войны могли быть совсем иными.

Майкрофт кашлянул, но переводить не стал. Зато я не удержался и тихонько перевёл Уотсону. Он осторожно улыбнулся в усы.

— Понимаю, что о мёртвых, как говорится, либо хорошо, либо никак... — начал инспектор, — но всё же, леди, нам с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом важно составить мнение о том, каким человеком, по вашему мнению, был мистер Тэвис...

— Разве у мистера Холмса не было мнения на этот счёт? — удивилась мисс Ройз.

— Разумеется, было, — улыбнулся я. — Но моё мнение не должно никак влиять на выводы инспектора.

— Ужасно невежливый господин был этот мистер Тэвис, — осторожно промолвила мисс Хэлш и покосилась на хозяйку, которая, судя по всему, была скорее давней подругой. — И страшно скупой. Бедняжка миссис Тэвис! Как можно, имея деньги, не озаботиться о горничной для супруги?

— А вчера, — поджала губы мисс Ройз, — этот ужасный человек весь вечер кричал на свою жену. Как... как настоящий варвар! Он требовал вести себя скромнее и думать о том, как угодить мужу, а улыбаться не посторонним мужчинам.

— Она пыталась возразить, что единственный мужчина, с которым она вообще общается, это их врач...

— Но его это только больше взбесило. «Я никогда не дождусь от вас того, ради чего женился, если вы будете так себя вести!»

— Между тем, — вдруг обратилась мисс Хэлш к подруге, снова проигнорировав наше с братом знание французского, — между тем, дорогая, думаю, только так она и могла бы свершить то, ради чего люди женятся.

Мисс Ройз погрозила подруге пальцем, но было видно, что всерьез не протестует против такой фривольности. Однако Майкрофт намёк на амурные интересы мадам с доктором переводить не стал. Я тоже воздержался от перевода. Уотсон и так был в курсе того, что доктор Клоттер любит миссис Тэвис.

— Простите, леди, а миссис Тэвис правда оказывала доктору знаки внимания? — спросил инспектор.

— Что вы! Она вела себя просто как святая! — воскликнула мисс Ройз.

— Мистер Тэвис был некультурным, невоспитанным человеком. В первый день по приезду была такая сцена: доктор проводил их и, пока распаковывали багаж, хозяйка как раз накрыла к чаю, и пригласила доктора присоединиться, так Тэвис сразу заявил, что платить за чай доктора Клоттера не намерен, — возмутилась мисс Хэлш.

— Хозяйка была буквально оскорблена!

— Прекрасно её понимаю, — неожиданно поддакнул инспектор. — Мистер Тэвис, видимо, судил людей по себе?

Я одобрительно улыбнулся. Додж имеет неплохие задатки для того, чтобы продвинуться в профессии.

— Миссис Шуттер — радушная, душевная женщина! — воскликнула мисс Ройз. — Неужели бы она не угостила доктора чашечкой чая? Какой абсурд! Но доктор не стал, конечно, ссориться с мистером Тэвисом и ушёл. Он вообще вёл себя с пациентом просто как ангел.

«Одна — святая, другой — ангел», — усмехнулся я про себя.

— Врачи — они такие, — неожиданно изрёк Майкрофт.

Уотсон улыбнулся и закрыл глаза ладонью.

— Как вы думаете, леди, ссора с супругой заставила мистера Тэвиса нервничать, или это с его стороны была такая... показательная выволочка, чтобы жена знала своё место? — спросил инспектор, а я кивнул.

— Знаете, инспектор, — Мисс Ройз сверкнула глазами, и я не мог не приметить, что в молодости она была хороша собой, — я думаю, что, несмотря на все недостатки, Тэвис был искренним в своих чувствах. Он говорил именно то, что думал, и не притворялся рассерженным или раздражённым, а правда сердился и раздражался. Ему было плевать на мнение окружающих, он говорил и делал, что хотел, а если его желания не осуществлялись, был по-настоящему сердит.

— Супруга зависела от него. Бедная девочка была сиротой, она сама мне сказала, что если бы он не женился на ней, она бы вынуждена была пойти к кому-нибудь в компаньонки, «а это ведь не всегда так просто и приятно, как у вас с мисс Ройз», — процитировала вдову банкира мисс Хэлш. — К тому же она намного моложе... была моложе супруга. Она его попросту боялась.

— Никогда нельзя показывать человеку, от которого ты зависишь, что ты его боишься, — веско изрекла мисс Ройз. — Это раздражает даже хороших, достойных людей. А уж таких, как этот Тэвис...

— Как вы думаете, леди, могли мистера Тэвиса убить? — спросил инспектор.

— Да кому он нужен? Господи! — мисс Ройз передёрнуло.

— Дорогая... — мисс Хэлш мягко тронула её за рукав. — Могли, может быть, но уж точно не его бедняжка жена или доктор. Если он так же вёл дела, как обращался с близкими людьми, то у него могло быть много врагов.

Когда дамы вышли, инспектор не удержался от вопроса.

— Почему они не говорят по-английски? Они же все понимают!

— Конечно, понимают, они же англичанки. — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Может, считают, что таким образом будут «не как все»? Или дали обет в своё время, например, по какому-то поводу — не говорить по-английски. Или кто-то из французов, вроде Наполеона, — их кумир? Мало ли, какие странности могут быть у людей, инспектор.

— Скорее всего у них вошло в привычку считать, что так их не понимают, — вмешался я в рассуждения брата. — Они обращаются друг к другу даже в присутствии людей, которые явно знают французский язык, словно говорят наедине. Возможно «свой» язык даёт им некую иллюзию уединения. Позвать хозяйку, инспектор?

— О, мистер Холмс... — Додж смутился. — Если вас не затруднит...

Меня не затруднило. Миссис Шуттер я нашёл в гостиной. Она внимательно выслушала мою просьбу и покачала головой.

— Сколько же хлопот из-за этого никчёмного человека. Бедная миссис Тэвис. Надеюсь, инспектор не станет ей очень докучать. Идёмте, мистер Холмс.

К радости инспектора, да и Уотсона тоже, хозяйка говорила, конечно же, на родном языке.

— Тэвисы живут у меня впервые, инспектор. Им порекомендовал мой пансион доктор Клоттер, и, как ни странно, мистера Тэвиса устроила цена. Он был... скуповат — мягко говоря. Но свои удобства ценил и был, очевидно, готов за них платить. Доктор Клоттер, хоть мистер Тэвис и вёл себя с ним как с прислугой, — хороший врач с отличной репутацией. Мистер Тэвис не доверил бы своё драгоценное здоровье неопытному медику. А сам доктор Клоттер жил у меня со своим бывшим пациентом года четыре тому назад. Его пациенту тогда прописаны были ванны после травмы, полученной на охоте.

— А мистер Тэвис от чего лечился, вы не знаете? — спросил инспектор.

— Доктор мне сказал по секрету, что у банкира были проблемы с сердцем и с давлением. Голова временами кружилась, на слабость жаловался. И то — сколько сил уходило на злость.

Додж чуть приподнял брови.

— Я вам скажу прямо, инспектор, мистер Тэвис за те две недели, что жил у меня, всего один раз был настроен с утра более-менее благодушно. В другие ночи сон соседей Тэвисов если и был потревожен, то не скрипом супружеской кровати. И при этом отсутствие наследника его волновало, и именно это было официальной причиной его, так сказать, лечения водами. Хотя в моем представлении отсутствие наследников излечивается... иначе.

— Нынче утром миссис Тэвис осталась в пансионе. Вы разговаривали с ней? — спросил Додж.

— Она закрылась наверху в комнате, но я отнесла ей чаю и немного перекусить, потому что она за завтраком не съела ни крошки. Боже мой, да тут любой кусочек поперёк горла встанет... Джентльмены, — миссис Шуттер взглянула на нас, — вы присутствовали за завтраком и сами всё слышали. Я поговорила с миссис Тэвис немного, она жаловалась на головную боль, но потом успокоилась, сказала, что приляжет и подремлет, пока мужа нет. А когда прибежал служитель из купален, пришлось её будить.

— Как она себя чувствует? Я бы хотел поговорить с ней не в присутствии доктора Клоттера, но не знаю, возможно ли это? Как вам кажется?

Миссис Шуттер только пожала плечами.

— Инспектор, — сказал я. — Миссис Тэвис, в конце концов, просила нас о помощи, и думаю, что она настоит, чтобы доктор не присутствовал при разговоре, если мы скажем, что это необходимо.

— Но я не хотел бы, чтобы даме стало плохо... хотя, доктор Уотсон же тут. Миссис Шуттер, прошу вас, не могли бы вы привести миссис Тэвис сюда? — попросил инспектор.

— Хорошо, — кивнула хозяйка и вышла.

Видимо, миссис Тэвис немного оправилась от пережитого, да кто бы обвинил эту женщину в том, что она не оплакивает супруга? Во всяком случае, она спустилась быстро. Вид у неё был задумчивый и слегка рассеянный. Она села в кресло, взгляд её скользнул по нашим лицам и остановился на мне.

— Вы что-нибудь выяснили, мистер Холмс?

— Пока очень мало, миссис Тэвис. Но сделаю всё возможное, чтобы выяснить. Мы с инспектором хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов, вы не возражаете?

— Пожалуйста, мистер Холмс. Боюсь, правда, я мало что знаю. Может быть, доктор Клоттер...

— С ним мы тоже поговорим. Но сначала вы, мадам. Скажите, ваш супруг ведь не был женат раньше?

— Насколько я знаю, нет.

— Я слышал, у него есть сестра?

— Я никогда её не видела, к сожалению, она с мужем и детьми живет в Индии.

— К сожалению, мадам?

— У меня нет никакой родни, мистер Холмс. Я иногда думала: плохо, что они так далеко... я бы могла дружить с ней и с племянниками...

— Вы вряд ли были в курсе дел мужа, мадам?

— Конечно, нет, сэр, — миссис Тэвис даже слабо улыбнулась.

— Кто-нибудь бывал у вас дома?

— Гостей мистер Тэвис не любил, но иногда из банка заходили его помощники — по вечерам, если нужно было занести какие-нибудь бумаги.

— А фамилию его адвоката вы знаете?

— Да, конечно. Наверное, у него есть какие-то распоряжения... Господи, я вообще не представляю, что делают в таких случаях!

— Вам надо обратиться к вашему поверенному, он сделает всё за вас, мадам. Каковы были денежные дела вашего супруга? И кто его душеприказчик, вы знаете?

— Не знаю, мистер Холмс. Муж вообще никогда не обсуждал со мной никаких дел. Я не думаю, что у него что-то шло не так в банке, но точно мне ничего не известно. Обычно проблемы выводили его из себя, но в остальное время он бывал просто холоден со всеми. Мистер Тэвис никогда не заговаривал о завещании, но он часто сетовал, что у него нет наследника...

— Миссис Тэвис, я должен попросить вам об одолжении. Позвольте осмотреть вещи вашего покойного мужа?

— Конечно, что угодно. Он не мог просто так утонуть, мистер Холмс. Может быть, кто-то... кто-то его...

— Мы это выясним, миссис Тэвис. У вашего мужа с собой могли быть какие-то бумаги. Может, записная книжка или что-то подобное. Если уж он принимал по вечерам помощников, он и на курорт не мог приехать с пустыми руками и не захватить что-нибудь, касающееся работы.

Мы поднялись на третий этаж, но доктора Клоттера по дороге не встретили. Возможно, он сидел в гостиной.  
Тэвис в том, что касается слуг, на себе тоже экономил, не взяв с собой личного лакея. Но сейчас это было и к лучшему: багажа покойного никто не касался.

Мы осмотрели шкаф, проверили содержимое карманов двух костюмов, которые находились там. Кроме чистых носовых платков ничего не обнаружили. И всё-таки я оказался прав. Чемодан, судя по весу, был пуст, но там что-то лежало и при встряхивании билось о стенки. Пришлось взломать замочки, и внутри обнаружилась пухлая записная книжка с обложкой из дорогой кожи, но довольно старая.

Усевшись на край кровати, мы с инспектором принялись изучать её страницы. Судя по записям, дела банкира были в полном порядке. Фамилии, цифры, короткие записи о делах, снова фамилии — напротив некоторых весьма нелестные характеристики. На одной из последних страничек фамилия Джонсон была дважды жирно обведена и рядом стоял восклицательный знак.

— Придется ехать в Бристоль, инспектор, — сказал я, когда вдова вышла из комнаты. — Как минимум узнать, что это за Джонсон такой. Да и поверенного надо найти. Как вы?

— В Бристоле своя полиция, сэр. Вы же знаете, у нас так не принято... Я должен получить распоряжения от начальства.

— Ну а мы не станем ждать распоряжений, — вмешался вдруг Майкрофт. — Давайте так, инспектор: мы завтра съездим в Бристоль, и что узнаем — сообщим вам.

— А мне что делать, сэр?

— Вам... Шерлок, а что делать инспектору?

— Инспектор пока может расспросить служителей в купальне, официантов, управляющего, — ответил я. — Мы вот видели, как Тэвис вставал из-за стола, но как он дошёл до купальни, кто входил в коридор следом — за этим мы не следили.

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Тогда завтра вечером обменяемся добытыми сведениями! Но вот чего я не могу понять: почему всё же доктор Клоттер не сказал про проблемы пациента с сердцем?

— Не в привычке врачей сообщать диагнозы пациентов при посторонних, даже при коллегах, — сказал Уотсон. — И потом он сказал правду, только не всю. Вообще-то мистеру Тэвису нежелательно было принимать ванны с таким давлением, но он приехал именно ради возможности зачать наследника и пренебрегал опасениями доктора. Клоттер, думаю, именно поэтому поехал в Бат, чтобы хоть как-то проследить за пациентом. Но вот не уследил.

Видимо, Додж решил обдумать слова Уотсона, пожелал нам хорошей поездки и с этими словами нас покинул.

— Насколько проще было бы работать, если бы все инспектора были такими, — заметил Уотсон. — Ну что, наш план, составленный в первый вечер, так или иначе сбывается? Мы едем в Бристоль, пусть и не любоваться видами, а расследовать?

— Да что тут расследовать, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

Я внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Дорогой брат, тут, конечно, многое очевидно, но ты вот прямо совсем-совсем уверен, как я вижу, а отчего? Умысла могло и не быть.

— Не могло, Шерлок.

— Что я упустил?

Брат посмотрел на меня, потом на недоумевающее лицо Джона и покачал головой.

— Если дверь к купальням слева, мой мальчик, зачем огибать столик справа?

У меня перед глазами всплыли вскочивший доктор, разбитая чашка, разлитый кофе, раздавленное в спешке пирожное...

— Чёрт возьми!

Брат был прав, конечно. Я с некоторой досадой взглянул на Уотсона— понял ли? Но весь вид доктора говорил: «одного Холмса мне вполне достаточно для загадок».

 

**Джон Уотсон**

Для меня вполне хватает для загадок и одного Холмса, к тому же меня больше волновало состояние миссис Тэвис, но всё та же пресловутая врачебная этика, которая порой понимается превратно, не давала мне возможности прямо спросить её, как она себя чувствует.

Хотя я сам по приезде в Бат предлагал отправиться на денёк в Бристоль, но сейчас у меня возникло чувство, что нам особо там делать нечего. Да и вечер, с точки зрения любого сыщика, прошёл совершенно бездарно. После ужина мы потратили какое-то время, чтобы собрать минимум вещей, которые понадобились бы в дороге. Шерлок собрал не только свой саквояж, но и помог брату, который привык полагаться в этом на мистера Грея и чувствовал себя несколько растеряно.

Клоттер уходил ужинать к себе в отель, но потом вернулся и какое-то время, но недолго, провёл с миссис Тэвис в пустующей гостиной. Он не задержался дольше, чем предписывается приличиями, и вскоре ушёл.

Почему Шерлок не пытался поговорить с Клоттером, мне было непонятно, но Майкрофт, судя по всему, одобрял эту тактику. Что ж, Бристоль так Бристоль. Я как раз укладывал в саквояж лекарства для Майкрофта, когда у меня мелькнула странная мысль, какая-то совершенно нелепая: «Хорошо, что пилюль в коробочке несколько. Если потребуется, всегда под рукой запас».

Когда начинаешь думать такими фразами, следует логический вывод, что пора на боковую. Утонувших банкиров, вдов, посторонних докторов более чем достаточно.

Итак, тёплым осенним днём мы шли по бристольской набережной. Солнце по-полуденному сияло над головами, и где-то почти рядом с солнцем летали чайки. Но в отличие от полусонного Бата, тут кипела жизнь, сновали люди, лошади, я даже китайца заметил в порту — важного, в европейской одежде. Пахло близким морем и немного пряностями. Собственно, мы коротали в порту время до половины первого пополудни, когда нас ждал поверенный в делах покойного банкира — мистер Шнир, предупреждённый о нашем визите телеграммой.

Шерлок поднял камень, прицелился и бросил в выступающую из воды небольшую скалу. Победно посмотрел на брата.

— Докинул!

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

— Исходя из вашего мальчишеского поведения, я делаю вывод, Холмс, что вы тут бывали в детстве, и тогда добросить камень до скалы не могли? — в шутку блеснул я дедукцией.

— Морской воздух, Уотсон! На берегу каждый англичанин становится немного мальчишкой. Но вы правы, мы бывали тут с братом много лет назад. Витрины рассматривали... Кстати, именно тут, в небольшом кафе я получил первый урок дедукции. Как думаешь, Майкрофт, кафе ещё на месте?

— Поищем его, мой мальчик, и удостоверимся. Если оно ещё работает — можем взять там ланч.

Контора у мистера Шнира отличалась солидностью, и сам он выглядел под стать помещению. И кресла, в которые нас усадил... Словом, было понятно, почему Тэвис остановил на нём свой выбор.

Поверенный с чисто профессиональным равнодушием высказал сочувствие по поводу смерти клиента, назвал фамилию душеприказчика — им оказался младший партнёр Тэвиса.

Возможно, если бы не внушительный вид Майкрофта, адвокат не стал бы отвечать на наши вопросы, но как откажешь такому важному господину? Ну и свидетельство о смерти, подписанное тремя докторами, в том числе знакомым ему Клоттером, наверное, сыграло роль.

— Мистер Тэвис был моим клиентом много лет, как и его отец когда-то. Что вас интересует, господа?

— Когда было составлено завещание мистера Тэвиса, сэр? — быстро спросил Шерлок.

— Сразу после свадьбы. До того у Тэвиса вообще не было завещания, джентльмены. Он считал, что умирать не собирается, а если умрёт, то какое ему дело, кому всё достанется, раз сына нет. Но когда я составлял его брачный договор, я сказал, что так нельзя и нужно составить и завещание. Он махнул рукой, и я составил стандартное.

— То есть, всё достанется его супруге?

— Ну как вам сказать, сэр... — адвокат пожевал губами, потом взглянул на Майкрофта и решился. — Тэвис неожиданно проявил интерес к тексту завещания, и в него внесли кое-какие изменения в соответствии с его волей. Капитал и дело оставались жене, но с условием, что она не выйдет замуж повторно в течение десяти лет. Эти десять лет она может пользоваться только процентами с капитала. Если бы Тэвис умер до того, как его жена разрешилась бы от бремени, то душеприказчик должен был проследить, чтобы его сын получил по рождению всё состояние, а если родилась бы дочь — половину, а вторая половина досталась бы вдове без условий. Душеприказчик и я должны были следить за капиталом вплоть до совершеннолетия наследника. Всё это при условии, конечно, что наследник родился бы после смерти наследодателя. Теперь это очевидно неактуально, так что...

— Так что всё получит вдова?

— Проценты с капитала, да. И через десять лет — всю сумму. Могу быть вам ещё чем-то полезен, джентльмены?

— В блокноте Тэвиса есть фамилия Джонсон. Она вам о чем-то говорит?

— Боюсь, что нет, господа.

Мы встали и откланялись.

— А если она выйдет замуж раньше оговоренного срока, кто тогда получит наследство? — спросил вдруг Майкрофт, обернувшись в дверях.

— Его младший компаньон, мистер Ломерт.

— Он выигрывает ещё что-то по завещанию или вследствие смерти Тэвиса?

— Он становится старшим партнёром.

Засим мы покинули контору мистера Шнира.

— Вы думаете, это партнёр как-то умудрился утопить Тэвиса? — спросил я, когда мы вышли на улицу.

— Я думаю, друг мой, — ответил Шерлок, — что нам пришла пора позавтракать. Майкрофт уже на каждый ресторан поглядывает с надеждой. Ты найдёшь наше кафе, брат?

— И ты найдешь, — немного ворчливо проговорил Майкрофт.

Я вздохнул. Конечно, мне, как всегда, никто ничего не собирался объяснять.

Шерлок не искал, он вполне уверенно шёл по улице, словно жил в Бристоле все эти годы. Всё-таки потрясающая топографическая память у моего друга, я не раз убеждался.

Кондитерская нашлась, она сохранилась и не пришла за минувшие годы в упадок. Тут нам могли предложить разве что пироги, пусть и не сладкие — ведь подошло время ланча, и я подумал, что Майкрофт определённо не лишён сентиментальности, если ностальгия перевесила его гурманскую натуру.

Мы сели за столик в углу, видимо тоже «тот самый». Меня, конечно, мучило любопытство, что за уроки дедукции тут начались в своё время и по какому поводу, но братья молчали, и я решил, что из принципа спрашивать не стану. Вместо этого я стал думать о нашем нынешнем деле, и рискнул сказать:

— Вряд ли такой человек, как Тэвис, распространялся об условиях своего завещания. И к тому же партнер ведь ничего особо не выигрывает... если только не предположить, что он сам женится на вдове или уговорит кого-то... того же доктора... и что удастся уговорить вдову... хм...

— Отличный сюжет для рассказа, которые так нравятся моему брату, Уотсон.

— А на деле?

— Думаю, всё проще. Мы, конечно, с этим компаньоном поговорим, вряд ли этот случай будет описан вами в ряду тех «самых интересных». Для читателей тут все слишком просто.

Я усмехнулся. Очень приятно, что и говорить, чувствовать себя глупее читателей. Что имел в виду Майкрофт, когда намекал на расположение двери в купальни? В отличие от Шерлока с его способностью ориентироваться в пространстве, я при написании рассказов порой путался, что где располагалось. Мне даже приходилось раскладывать на столе предметы, чтобы описать ту или иную мизансцену. Когда я только начинал обучение на медицинском, профессора надо мной даже подшучивали по этому поводу: «Уотсон, как вы только не забываете, что сердце находится слева, а печень справа?»

Вытащив из колечка салфетку, я тут же свернул её вчетверо и положил на стол. Выше — вилку, которая изображала стену. Подцепив щипчиками кусок сахара, я назначил его банкиром, а второй — доктором Клоттером. Посмотрев на то, что получилось, я задумался. Клоттер тогда испуганно вскочил, сообразив, что, возможно, несчастье произошло именно с его пациентом. Хорошо, допустим. В панике можно встать не на ту сторону, можно даже зацепить скатерть и опрокинуть свою чашку и чужую тарелку с остатками пирожного. Но зачем, в самом деле…

— Зачем Клоттер вдруг стал огибать стол?

— Хорошо, Уотсон, — кивнул Шерлок, — отлично. Вы идёте в верном направлении. Вспомните картинку, представьте её себе. Он огибает стол, сдвинутая скатерть, разбитая чашка... ну?

— Он наступил на пирожное… О, боже… И он специально заказал его с сахарной пудрой. Правильно, и ведь я ещё собирался и клал в саквояж пилюли… и та нелепая мысль.

Шерлок не понял про пилюли, и мне пришлось объяснить.

— Конечно, Уотсон, вы ведь видели то же, что и мы, и сознание вам подсказывало, что дело нечисто. Разумеется, Клоттер не носил с собой только один пакетик со стрихнином.

— Как вы полагаете: его внезапно «осенило»? Или он с утра планировал?

— Кто знает, друг мой? Возможно, он решился утром, увидев даму своего сердца со следами ночных слёз на лице... а может быть он решился, когда банкир послал его за пирожным, как думаешь, Майкрофт?

— Он решился спонтанно, я думаю, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Иначе сахарная пудра была бы уже и на его пирожном, чтобы банкир не обратил внимания на разницу.

— Он мог специально не заказывать с пудрой для себя, чтобы пирожное понравилось банкиру, — возразил я, — Тэвис ведь не очень любил сладкое. А фрукты выглядели без пудры очень аппетитно.

— Могло быть и так, — подумав, согласился Майкрофт. — В любом случае, Клоттер знал, что это купание почти наверняка последнее для его пациента. Это не ошибка с дозой или неверный диагноз, как думает инспектор. Это предумышленное убийство и уничтожение улики. Вопрос только: почему мы все молчим об этом в разговоре с инспектором...

— Может быть, потому что нам жалко вдову, — вздохнул я, — и если бы мы оказались на месте доктора Клоттера, кто знает, не поступили бы мы так же?

Майкрофт слегка кивнул, вдруг улыбнулся каким-то мыслям, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся. Мне показалось, что смех звучал несколько нервно, не похоже на Майкрофта так сильно выражать эмоции на людях. Впрочем, я почти никогда не видел его на людях...

— Что?

— Простите, Джон, дорогой. Я как раз хотел попросить у вас пилюлю от головной боли, и вдруг представил себе, как вы даете мне их три или пять... если вдруг решите, что я чем-то обидел Шерлока... Простите, это глупость, не сердитесь.

— Место располагает, — довольно резко сказал Шерлок, и Майкрофт перестал смеяться. — Что будем делать?

Я достал из кармана коробочку с пилюлями и положил перед Майкрофтом.

— Одну. Даже не знаю. Я бы оставил всё, как есть. Клоттер вряд ли думал о деньгах миссис Тэвис. Если условия завещания его разочаруют, то эта милая женщина хотя бы окажется свободной.

— Одну, одну. — Майкрофт медленно открыл коробочку и достал пилюлю, и официант тут же подлетел к столику с другого конца помещения со стаканом воды. Вот как у Майкрофта это получается? — Я тебе скажу так, мой мальчик. Мы наведем справки именно о докторе Клоттере. И если у нас возникнет сомнение в том, что им движет бескорыстная любовь, мы поговорим об этом с милым румяным батским инспектором. Но если корысти нет... Когда-то за этим самым столиком, Джон, я уже говорил своему брату, что не люблю лезть в дела, которые меня не касаются, и не люблю, когда из чужих шкафов на меня падают чужие скелеты. Вряд ли я так уж сильно изменился за эти годы... не в этом уж точно.

Шерлок резко вздёрнул брови, но ничего не сказал, хотя я заметил, что ему очень хотелось возразить. Итак, Бристоль вызывал у братьев не слишком приятные воспоминания. Но если Майкрофт не любил, когда чужие скелеты валятся на него из чужих шкафов, то я был вообще не склонен подходить к чужим шкафам без приглашения.

— И каким образом вы наведёте о докторе справки за столь короткое время? — спросил я.

Майкрофт слегка смутился, потом достал из кармана бланк.

— Ещё позавчера я послал телеграмму мистеру Грею с вопросом, к кому из бристольских журналистов можно обратиться за сведениями в случае необходимости. У меня есть имя.

— Позавчера? — удивился я. — Но позавчера банкир был жив и здоров. Клоттер чем-то вызвал ваши подозрения?

— Ну, как сказать, друг мой. Мы говорили о том, знает ли дама, что доктор влюблён в неё, помните? Я подумал, что можно будет при случае навести справки... ну и вообще... — Майкрофт окончательно смутился и выдохнул: — Я подумал, что будь я на месте доктора, и имей под рукой стрихнин, мог бы и не удержаться...

Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на брата.

— Не правда ли, Уотсон, мы многое не знаем о нашем дорогом Майкрофте? — промолвил он вкрадчиво.

— Ну, это только мысли. Однако, люди на многое способны ради тех, кого любят. Осуждаешь, мой мальчик?

— Почему же? Но мне кажется, ты вряд ли пустил в ход яд. Да и Уотсон, я думаю, тоже. Джон, что бы вы предпочли: яд или пистолет?

— В зависимости от ситуации. На месте Клоттера, разумеется, яд. Однако и разговор у нас, джентльмены.

— Дай бог нам всем никогда не оказаться перед таким выбором, — промолвил Майкрофт. — А разговор... вполне достоин этих, с позволения сказать, пирогов. То ли за эти годы повар сменился, то ли в юности всё кажется вкуснее, когда голоден... Ужинать будем в нормальном ресторане!

— Ужинать, дорогой Майкрофт, сегодня не придётся. Или ты не намерен нынче возвращаться в Бат?

— Возвращаться я, конечно, намерен, но... как это ужинать не придётся? Джон, скажите, что Шерлок шутит?

— В это время мы будет ехать в поезде. Понадеемся, что миссис Шуттер не даст нам умереть с голоду. Или можно устроить пикник в купе, но вам вряд ли понравится есть под раскачивание вагона, Майкрофт.

— Ложиться спать голодным мне понравится ещё меньше, — проворчал тот.

Журналист, к которому нас направил мистер Грей, оказался человеком средних лет, щуплым, с подвижным лицом и вкрадчивыми манерами. Как ни смешно, больше всех из нашей компании, кроме, конечно, чековой книжки Майкрофта, он заинтересовался мной и тем, как мне пришла в голову мысль написать первый рассказ и отнести его в журнал. Впрочем, он отвечал на вопросы Шерлока вполне охотно. Видимо, цифры на чеке ему понравились.

— Меня интересует доктор Клоттер, мистер Тодхантер. Как давно он практикует тут? Много у него пациентов?

— Я получил вчера рано утром телеграмму от мистера Грея, джентльмены, и успел собрать кое-какие сведения о докторе Клоттере. Право, я не знаю, та ли это информация, которую вы ожидали. — Журналист с некоторым сожалением посмотрел на чек, словно в мыслях уже прощался с ним. — Хотя мистер Грей не уточнил, какого рода должна быть информация. Положительная или же, напротив... Не сказать, чтобы доктор Клоттер был звездой местной медицины. У него стабильная практика, среди коллег он слывёт врачом с железными нервами. Лечить предпочитает мужчин, точнее мужчины предпочитают видеть его в качестве своего врача. Дамы Клоттера не слишком жалуют: говорят, он резковат, то есть не склонен потакать их капризам. Была у него история с одной леди, которая любила заниматься самолечением. В результате дама поссорилась с Клоттером, сменила доктора, и тот её благополучно умо... залечил за её же деньги.

— Клоттер — врач местного банкира, мистера Тэвиса. Как давно?

— Месяцев семь или чуть больше. Мистеру Тэвису доктора Клоттера порекомендовали, насколько мне известно.

Шерлок говорил о банкире, как о живом, и журналист не поправлял. К счастью, местные газеты о смерти на водах ещё ничего не успели разнюхать, а вдове было пока не до того, чтобы давать объявления.

— Этот Тэвис, стало быть, очень хорошо платит, раз доктор с хорошей практикой на месяц бросает пациентов и сопровождает его на воды? — продолжал расспросы Холмс.

— Да не сказать, чтобы уж так хорошо. Я уж не знаю, как Клоттер решил вопрос с отъездом. Может, передал других пациентов на время коллегам.

— Ну, наверняка передал, — вмешался я. — Но вопрос: отчего он так поступил? Я представляю, что врач может пойти на такое разве что ради близкого друга, ну или за очень приличный гонорар. Банкир ведь скуповат?

Журналист немного напрягся, и я понял, что он лихорадочно соображает, какие ответы мы хотим услышать. Понял это и Шерлок, поскольку подхватил мои слова.

— Мы заинтересованы в истине, мистер Тодхантер. Говорите, как есть.

— Ммм... сложно сказать, джентльмены. Мистер Тэвис женат и вроде бы на молоденькой, но её практически никто никогда не видел. Банкир совершенно не светский человек, а если и появляется на каких-то приёмах, связанных с банковским делом, то обычно один, и всегда ссылался, что супруга нездорова. Так что я даже слышал, что якобы леди не совсем… — журналист постучал себя пальцем по виску, — а банкир боится огласки, поэтому нанял ей обычного врача. Но мне кажется, это чушь. Если вы намекаете, что у доктора, возможно, роман с миссис Тэвис, то она в этом смысле просто жена Цезаря.

— Почему вы решили, что я на это намекаю? Я мог с тем же успехом намекать на то, что банкир болен чем-то, что не предавалось огласке, но требовало бы постоянного присутствия врача. Признавайтесь, уважаемый, разговоры об интересе доктора к жене банкира ходили? Хотя бы просто в виде сплетен?

— Когда такой человек женится на молодой, да ещё без приданого, сплетни, конечно, пойдут. Если бы леди регулярно появлялась на людях, ей бы давно кого-нибудь приписали. Сплетничать-то сплетничали, но потом рассудили, что если Тэвис врача до сих пор не уволил, тот вряд ли подаёт повод, чтобы ревновать к нему жену.

— Или обходится достаточно дёшево для врача такого уровня. А что сам Тэвис? Он женат впервые, насколько мне известно. А были у него раньше... связи? Постоянные подруги, так сказать? Какие вообще о нём ходят сплетни? Давайте, мистер Тодхантер, даже самое неприличное.

— Неприличное? — журналист усмехнулся. — Да он импотент. Мисс Джуди, у которой на ***-стрит довольно приличное заведение, говорила, что одно время банкир туда захаживал, но с ним так ничего поделать и не смогли. Пытались даже привлечь... гувернантку... ну, чтобы он на лошадке Беркли прокатился... потом даже, говорят, до гувернёров дошло... И опять мимо.

— И он рискнул жениться? — подал голос Майкрофт.

— Кхм... видимо, он полагал, что на жену у него хватит. Или решил, что жрицы на него плохо влияют и что с честной барышней получится. Да чёрт его знает, что он там думал? Простите, джентльмены.

— Или очень уж хотел наследника, — подытожил Шерлок. — Не извиняйтесь, уважаемый. Лучше вот еще что скажите, у Тэвиса были какие-то недоброжелатели... кто-то, кроме подопечных мисс Джули мог быть им недоволен? Ну, скажем, он уволил кого-то со скандалом, или что-то в этаком роде?

— Было такое. Уволил со скандалом старшего клерка, некоего Роберта Джонсона. Тот якобы продал сведения конкурентам.

— И что этот Джонсон? Не кричал на площади перед аббатством, что убьёт Тэвиса и скормит кишки свиньям?

Журналист вытаращился на Шерлока.

— Всякие проклятия на его голову призывал, конечно, но не в таких выражениях, сэр.

— Бог с ними, с выражениями. Он не угрожал бывшему хозяину?

Тодхантер рассмеялся:

— Нет, потому что он вскоре нашёл себе новое место. И, правда, у конкурентов Тэвиса — вот только совсем не у тех, на кого тот думал.

— Ладно, вернемся к доктору. Он тоже захаживает к мисс Джуди?

— Нет, что вы, — с некоторой иронией ответил журналист, — доктор у нас выше этого.

— Я правильно понял: он не женат, не ходит в бордели и, судя по вашей реакции, любовницы у него тоже нет... или о ней ничего не известно? Выходит, он убежденный холостяк?

— Когда он заканчивал университет, то обручился, и помолвка длилась года полтора. Печальная история. Девушка умерла от менингита.

— Вот как…

Шерлок взглянул на меня, я пожал плечами. А что тут скажешь?

— Может, что-то у него и было с кем, джентльмены, но про это ничего не известно. Единственное, что достоверно: сейчас доктор свободен как ветер.

В девятом часу пополудни мы уже сидели в купе, а колеса поезда тихонько постукивали на стыках рельс. Мы возвращались в Бат. Майкрофт, усевшись напротив нас, прикрыл глаза и, казалось, задремал, забыв об отложенном ужине. Шерлок хмуро смотрел в окно. Я пытался разложить по полочкам сведения и сплетни, полученные от журналиста, который, кстати, на прощание попросил у меня визитную карточку («буду всем рассказывать, что пил чай с доктором Уотсоном из Strand»). Я вспомнил, как братья Холмс синхронно фыркнули на это — один весело, другой несколько раздражённо, и сам усмехнулся. Всё-таки что-то в этом журналисте меня беспокоило.

— Вам не показалось, Холмс, — тихо спросил я у Шерлока, — что этот журналист был... как бы сказать... несколько более вежлив и благожелателен к тем, о ком мы расспрашивали? Для репортера, конечно. Не может так быть, что он дал нам приглаженные сведения, вместо того, чтобы просто поделиться сплетнями?

— Зачем ему это?

— Ну, к примеру, он мог быть приятелем доктора Клоттера. Мы ведь не проверяли?

— Зато мистер Грей проверял, — не открывая глаз пробормотал Майкрофт.

— Откуда вы знаете? Мы ведь не предупреждали его...

— Если бы Грея надо было предупреждать о таких вещах, он не был бы моим секретарём.

Я взглянул на Шерлока. Тот снова усмехнулся, на этот раз без всякого раздражения.

— Нет ничего странного в том, что смерть банкира может оказаться первым скелетом в шкафу доктора Клоттера. Не вам мне рассказывать, Уотсон, что убийцами порой становятся и вполне приличные люди.

Приехали в Бат мы довольно поздно, но миссис Шуттер нас ждала и быстро собрала на стол холодный, но сытный ужин. Майкрофт воспрял духом.

— Мистер Холмс, — обратилась к нему хозяйка, — пока вас не было, приходил инспектор Додж, не дождался, конечно, но оставил вам письмо.

Она положила рядом на стол запечатанный конверт. Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Шерлок, ты не прочтёшь? — попросил он, когда миссис Шуттер вышла.

Шерлок взял конверт, вскрыл его и развернул листок.

— «Уважаемые господа!» Ну, слава богу, про нас с Уотсоном инспектор не забыл, — усмехнулся он. — «Мне ужасно неловко, что вам пришлось проделать путешествие в Бристоль. Я более чем уверен, что вы не обнаружили там ничего важного. Я беседовал с официантами, со служителями купален, а потом с доктором Клоттером, и всё выяснил. Произошла просто ужасная и нелепая трагедия. Доктор Уотсон был совершенно прав, когда говорил, что мистеру Тэвису купания были неполезны. И доктор Клоттер, как он сам мне сказал, неоднократно возражал против них. Кстати, миссис Тэвис это подтвердила. У банкира было низкое давление, и он принимал в малых дозах стрихнин. Я, кстати, проконсультировался с другими врачами, и вовсе не доктором Тоссом, спросил просто как бы между прочим: назначают ли стрихнин при низком давлении? Доктора подтвердили. Так что имел место сердечный приступ, вызванный тем, что банкир накануне перенервничал, и стрихнин вкупе с горячими ваннами, конечно, сыграли свою печальную роль: вызвали судорогу, и банкир захлебнулся. Доктор Клоттер, кстати, очень переживает смерть пациента и винит себя в том, что был недостаточно настойчив, когда запрещал мистеру Тэвису подолгу находиться в воде. Мы неоднократно слышали, что банкир был скупым человеком, и, видимо, твёрдо решил для себя высиживать в ванне ровно столько времени, сколько полагается за ту плату, которую он вносил. Вот вам и результат. Ещё раз прошу прощения, что невольно втянул вас в это расследование и занял ваше драгоценное время, джентльмены. Хотя для меня было большой честью познакомиться со всеми вами. Я, разумеется, зайду, чтобы лично засвидетельствовать вам своё почтение, а пока оставляю это письмо в качестве своеобразного отчёта. Я уже уведомил миссис Тэвис, что она может возвращаться в Бристоль и отвезти тело мужа, чтобы похоронить его. Завтра с утра приезжает представитель поверенного мистера Шнира, он поможет уладить всё с билетами и перевозкой тела. Ещё раз благодарю вас, джентльмены. С искренним уважением. Инспектор Додж».

Шерлок сложил письмо и выдохнул.

— До чего же он многословен!

— Ничего, инспектор — славный малый, к тому же главные улики прошли мимо него, — сказал Майкрофт. — Джон, я понимаю, что это вредно для здоровья, но после ужина я отправлюсь спать. Что-то я устал от этих поездок.

— Но с утра вы отправитесь пить воду, — погрозил я пальцем.

— Мы вместе отправимся пить воду, — поправил меня Майкрофт.

Но так вышло, что утром братья ушли к источнику без меня, а я остался в пансионе нянчить больную ногу, которая некстати разнылась. Я сидел в бильярдной и читал вчерашнюю вечернюю газету, которую пропустил, и настолько увлёкся, что очнулся только когда услышал близкое шуршание юбок.

— Миссис Тэвис! — Я встал. — Доброе утро. Как вы? Инспектор вчера оставил нам письмо с новостями. Слава богу, всё разрешилось наконец.

Миссис Тэвис смущённо комкала платочек.

— Да, слава богу. Я хотела поблагодарить вас и мистера Холмса за помощь, а его, кажется, нет в пансионе?

— Оба мистера Холмса пьют воду натощак.

— Ох, слава богу... и мне теперь не придется пить эту ужасную воду! — вдова вдруг улыбнулась, как счастливый ребёнок. — Это было так ужасно, доктор, я чувствую себя буквально больной от этой воды, меня целыми днями мутит! Вам она тоже не по нраву, раз вы не пошли с ними, да?

— О, нет, у меня просто нога разболелась. Пуля, знаете ли, ещё с Афганистана. Давайте присядем, если вы не возражаете.

— Ой! простите, доктор! Какая я глупая!

Мы сели в кресла. Вдова явно хотела что-то сказать, но не знала, как начать. На щеках её выступили красные пятна.

— Дорогая миссис Тэвис, вы хотели о чём-то спросить меня? — мягко промолвил я.

— Доктор... вы все были так добры ко мне... мы сегодня уезжаем, и, наверное, никогда больше не встретимся... и... могу я вас попросить о... консультации, как врача?

— Конечно, миссис Тэвис. Но вы ведь не собираетесь отказываться от услуг доктора Клоттера?

— Нет! Ох… просто, понимаете... я не могу… вы врач опытный, а его мне неловко спрашивать…

Я кивнул.

— Вы сказали, что от воды вам было нехорошо. Только от воды?

— Наверняка, потому что это началось, когда мы приехали сюда, как раз две недели назад. Мне пришлось каждое утро пить воду, и я с первого же дня почувствовала себя дурно. После одного стакана воды меня мутит весь день, и по ночам... я, конечно, стараюсь не показывать этого, но... становится всё сложнее утаивать. Но я бы не стала беспокоить вас, доктор, если бы меня только мутило... Вы понимаете: со мной никогда такого не было раньше, и я... у меня никогда ничего не болело... а последнее время... у меня очень болит спина, и... ещё... — глаза бедняжки наполнились слезами.

— Простите, что я вас об этом спрашиваю: вы всегда так туго шнуруете корсет?

— О… Вот как раз об этом я и хотела спросить. Понимаете... я всегда так шнуруюсь, но в последнее время у меня грудь словно… распирает... и три дня назад утром я... — она испуганно посмотрела на меня, — грудь была такая горячая и прямо-таки твёрдая... я ужасно испугалась и чуть было не спросила об этом доктора Клоттера. Но ведь это не от воды? Это какая-то ужасная болезнь, да?

Мне пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Простите, моя дорогая леди, а как у вас обстоят дела с регулами? — спросил я, выдержав взгляд, исполненный ужаса. — Давно они были у вас в последний раз?

— В начале лета… — прошептала миссис Тэвис. — Где-то в начале июня.

— Давненько, — кивнул я. — Побудьте тут, пожалуйста, миссис Тэвис, мне нужно срочно сказать пару слов миссис Шуттер. Видите ли, вас необходимо осмотреть, и мне кажется, что в её комнатах вам будет удобнее. Вы ведь доверяете миссис Шуттер, правда? Не будете возражать против её небольшой дамской помощи?

— Да... конечно. А почему в комнатах? Ах... я понимаю, вам надо осмотреть мою грудь, да? — миссис Тэвис густо покраснела. — Да, доктор, конечно, делайте как считаете правильным.

— Понимаю, дорогая миссис Тэвис, что это идёт вразрез с вашей женской стыдливость, но когда речь идёт о здоровье, излишне стесняться не следует.

Я оставил даму и пошёл искать хозяйку.

— О! В самом деле? — воскликнула она, выслушав меня. — А ведь очень похоже, вы правы. Вы пока возьмите всё необходимое, доктор, а я отведу миссис Тэвис к себе. У меня в спальне как раз есть ширма.

Когда я постучался к миссис Шуттер, миссис Тэвис уже была в её спальне. Хозяйка помогла ей раздеться до панталон и сорочки, и дала ей свой халат, в который испуганная девочка куталась.

— Не надо бояться, моя дорогая. Для начала давайте проверим ваш пульс, а потом я вас послушаю.

Конечно, дама была напугана, и пульс частил, но меня больше интересовала его наполненность.

— Повернитесь к доктору спиной, моя милая, — ласково промолвила миссис Шуттер, когда я закончил и убрал часы в карман жилета, — и давайте вот так приспустим халат.

Миссис Тэвис зажмурилась и только тихо пискнула, когда я приложил раструб стетоскопа к её спине.

— Дышите спокойно и глубоко. Размеренно. Вот так... Вдох, выдох... А теперь вдохните — и не дышите... Хорошо. Дышите. А теперь повернитесь ко мне лицом. Миссис Шуттер вам тихонько отогнёт перёд вашей сорочки, по очереди с одной и другой стороны.

Закончив выслушивать, я убрал стетоскоп.

— Хорошее сердечко у вас. А теперь я должен попросить вас позволить мне осмотреть вашу грудь.

— Да... пожалуйста. Доктор... вы ведь не расскажете доктору Клоттеру, правда?

— Вы же уезжаете, как же я ему расскажу? — улыбнулся я, бесстрастно пальпируя пышные груди. — Да и не собирался. И вообще, миссис Тэвис, на будущее: не верьте тем извергам, которые пишут, что женщина должна пренебречь здоровьем ради стыдливости. Это не врачи, а костоломы.

— Не буду верить. Что там, доктор Уотсон? Раз вы говорите о будущем, значит, я ещё не умираю, нет? — спросила миссис Тэвис, когда я закончил, и поспешно прикрыла грудь сорочкой.

— Конечно, не умираете, — ответил я, доставая из саквояжа спирт и карболку. — И дай бог, будете жить ещё очень и очень долго. И ещё внуков будете нянчить. Миссис Шуттер, зажгите, пожалуйста, свечу.

Кажется, вдова так растерялась, что даже открыла глаза и с изумлением на меня посмотрела.

— Мой муж умер, доктор, вы забыли?

— Но ещё три месяца назад он был жив.

Видимо, леди какое-то время решала для себя, кто тут дурачок, я или она, потом жалобно посмотрела на миссис Шуттер. Она не понимала, что я имею в виду.

Я не зря пытался отвлечь даму и заставить забыть о стеснении. Ведь прежде чем озвучить молодой женщине определенно свой «диагноз», я должен был провести окончательный осмотр. Не то чтобы мне это было сложно, но очень уж бедняжка смущалась. Можно было бы, конечно, обойтись и без этого, но кое-какие финансовые дела вдовы требовали достоверных сведений.

Когда я закончил полный осмотр, то оставил совершенно ошеломлённую известием миссис Тэвис на попечении хозяйки, которая обещала просветить юную даму и успокоить, что не всё так страшно.

Я вымыл руки и спустился в бильярдную.

Не успел я дочитать понравившуюся статью, как вернулись мои Холмсы.

— Два с половиной месяца, — сообщил я им с порога.

— Что два с половиной? — не понял Шерлок.

— Беременность два с половиной месяца. У дамы.

— Какой?! Вы чем тут занимались, пока нас не было?

— У единственной замужней дамы... то есть позавчера ещё замужней. Миссис Тэвис попросила меня о небольшой консультации.

— Ничего себе — небольшая консультация, — хмыкнул Шерлок, плюхаясь в кресло, — оставили вас ненадолго одного, а вы сразу полезли даме под юбку?

— Холмс!

— Зато миссис Тэвис теперь не придётся переживать из-за наследства, — промолвил Майкрофт, садясь. — Миссис Шуттер, надеюсь, не забудет за хлопотами о завтраке для голодных постояльцев.

Шерлок продолжал ворчать и мне пришлось кое-что объяснить.

— Что ж, миссис Тэвис, выходит, к доктору Клоттеру тоже неравнодушна, раз стесняется, — подытожил Майкрофт.

Мы ещё раз увидели наших бристольцев — перед самым их отъездом. Миссис Тэвис после завтрака горячо благодарила Шерлока за помощь и даже предлагала ему гонорар, от чего тот решительно отказался. Леди ещё раз поблагодарила его, и меня «за всё», и Майкрофта, который проворчал «А меня-то за что?», и чтобы дама не вздумала протягивать ему руку, встав, ограничился поклоном.

Уже собираясь отправиться в купальни, мы столкнулись с миссис Тэвис в холле. С ней был доктор Клоттер, чьё обычное спокойствие приобрело несколько мрачный оттенок. Всё-таки он переживал. Слуга открыл дверь и доктор, пропуская даму вперёд, вдруг задержался ненадолго в дверях, повернулся в нашу сторону, молча посмотрел на нас троих, тронул поля шляпы, чуть склонил голову и вышел.

Ничто больше не прерывало нашего отдыха — всё-таки слишком короткого и для моей ноги, и для спины Майкрофта. Но Бат пошёл нам на пользу хотя бы в одном: после этой поездки мы трое окончательно сблизились, и я больше не чувствовал себя связующим звеном между братьями. Хотя некоторые загадки и не давали мне покоя, я терпеливо ждал, что, возможно, когда-нибудь или Майкрофт, или Шерлок, как у них это бывало — невзначай, расскажут, что же за урок дедукции случился однажды в старой кофейне в Бристоле.


	5. Глава 5. Этюд о ссоре

Послесловие. Этюд о ссоре

―1―

Спустя два месяца...

Шерлок Холмс

Я не люблю вспоминать о своих неудачах ― они случаются редко, но всегда ранят моё самолюбие. Хотя, на взгляд Уотсона, в некоторых случаях я ничего не смог бы сделать ― к примеру, когда пропал человек, а родственники обращаются ко мне уже слишком поздно. Меня эти доводы пусть и убеждают, но никак не могут утешить. 

В ноябре 1884 года, я расследовал странные кражи в отеле «Клэридж». Всякий раз, разумеется, обвиняли прислугу, обсуживающую номера, но в каждом случае при обыске, сделанном тут же после заявлении о пропаже, ничего найдено не было. После четвёртого инцидента владелец отеля понял, что полиция здесь бессильна. Разумеется, прислугу, попадавшую под подозрение, тут же увольняли без выходного пособия. Но если из раза в раз повторяется одно и то же ― впору грешить на старший персонал, а это ещё больнее ударит по репутации отеля. Обратились ко мне, и я решил зайти с другого конца ― потребовал книги с записями постояльцев, надеясь найти некую закономерность. Мне пришлось ждать сутки, пока управляющий улаживал этот вопрос с владельцем, и тут я неожиданно получил телеграмму от Майкрофта ― в совершенно неурочное время, после полудня ― с настоятельной просьбой приехать в «Диоген». 

Меня провели в кабинет, где за столом восседал мой брат. Судя по тому, что Майкрофт не вышел ко мне навстречу, он был чем-то недоволен.

― Проходи, мой мальчик. Спасибо, что пришёл. У тебя новое дело, я слышал. Садись же.

― Как быстро до тебя дошли вести, ― усмехнулся я, сев в кресло, и отметив, что Майкрофт говорит короткими фразами, что тоже выдавало нервозность. 

― Город маленький и тесный... да. Ты уже приступил к расследованию?

― Только начал.

Майкрофт встал и прошёлся по кабинету ― признаюсь, я не мог понять, почему его так встревожил тот случай.

― Могу я обратиться к тебе с просьбой, Шерлок? Дело ведь наверняка не очень интересное? Вряд ли оно сильно развлечёт тебя...

― В данном случае дело не в интересе, а в справедливости. Представь себе, иногда я берусь за расследования не только, чтобы развлечься.

― Да-да, конечно. Извини, ― промолвил он, ― я не это имел в виду... я понимаю, но... Я хотел попросить тебя, Шерлок, не брать это дело.

Признаться, я был удивлён ― это ещё мягко сказано.

― Могу я узнать причину? ― спросил я, и мне пришлось повернуться в кресле, чтобы посмотреть на брата. 

― Нет. Прости, я не могу. Просто просьба.

― Майкрофт, извини, но это несерьёзно. Что я скажу клиенту?

― Что у тебя нет времени, что тебе надо срочно уехать, да что угодно. Если хочешь, я могу действительно отправить тебя на континент.

― Что? Майкрофт, я уже взял это дело, я начал расследование ― какой континент, о чём ты говоришь? 

Брат остановился у меня за спиной ― да что такое, в самом деле? Я начал нервничать 

― если он знает, кто виновник краж, почему просто не объяснить мне всё, как есть? 

― Я просто предлагаю тебе причину для отказа клиенту. Мало ли, как внезапно могут измениться обстоятельства.

Обернувшись, я посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

― Если ты не хочешь объяснить мне, почему просишь об этом, боюсь, что ничего не выйдет.   
Терпеть не могу, когда кто-то вот так нависает надо мной. Просто не выношу.

― Я не могу объяснить, ― ответил Майкрофт. ― Могу честно сказать, что это не касается лично меня. Но конкретнее ничего сказать не могу. Просто повторяю свою просьбу.

Я поднялся с кресла.

― Тогда и я ничего не могу сделать. Извини.

― Мне жаль. Я надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе отчёт, что я не обратился бы...

Чёрт возьми, у меня тоже есть репутация, и есть гордость, в конце-то концов. Я коротко кивнул Майкрофту, показывая, что разговор окончен, и вышел из кабинета. Разумеется, в кражах замешан кто-то высокопоставленный ― иначе с чего брату вообще интересоваться этим делом. Значит я на верном пути ― что ж, тем лучше, и тем хуже для вора. 

На следующий день даже слепой бы разобрал, что записи в книгах местами подделаны. 

Управляющий отеля мялся, краснел, уверял, что ничего подобного нет ― мне просто кажется. Позволил, правда, опросить старший персонал. Картина вырисовывалась удручающая ― врали все как один. Правда мне повезло: у одной из горничных недавно уволили подругу, и девушка жаждала мщения. Глаз у неё был цепкий, память хорошая. Вообще барышня попалась смышлёная, грамотная, говорила чисто. Мне пришлось вывести Джун, так звали девушку, «в свет», так сказать ― угостить пирожными в чайной. Потом я разложил перед ней планы этажей ― уж эти бумаги оставались в целости, и никто не вздумал подчищать там номера апартаментов. Девушка прекрасно сориентировалась в чертежах, называя фамилии, кто где жил, ― среди постояльцев отеля встречались и частые гости. Они-то меня особенно интересовали.

Основываясь на её показаниях и ещё на некоторых оговорках, которые допустила прочая прислуга, я заинтересовался одной дамой из Шотландии. Не стану упоминать её фамилию ― слишком уж известна. Она останавливалась в «Клэридже» всякий раз, когда приезжала в Лондон ― и всегда в одном и том же номере. 

У меня сложилось впечатление, что за мной следят, потому что на другой день после того, как я пил чай в обществе горничной, меня вызвал к себе управляющий и передал письмо от своего патрона. В чрезвычайно вежливом, я бы даже сказал приторном послании меня уведомляли, что с «превеликим сожалением вынуждены отказаться от моих услуг», рассыпались в извинениях, к письму прилагался чек на слишком большую сумму ― это выглядело уже как взятка.  
Чек я взял ― отчего же не взять? У меня были кое-какие планы насчёт этих денег. Управляющий проводил меня словами: «Вы всегда будете желанным гостем в нашем отеле». Чёрт знает что! На другой день на Бейкер-стрит явилась расстроенная Джун. Её, разумеется, уволили. И я убедился, что взял чек правильно. Обналичив всю сумму, я отдал часть денег девушке, часть развёз по адресам и вручил уволенным горничным, испытывая мстительное удовольствие. Раздал своим мальчишкам по паре гиней, и открыл счёт на имя Уиггинса. Парень растёт просто на глазах ― деньги пригодятся ему на будущее. Пусть уедет, наконец, от своей пьющей семейки.  
Джун как-то зачастила на Бейкер-стрит, прибежала после полудня следующего дня ― на сей раз она была совершенно потрясена.

― Представляете, сэр, мне привезли из отеля рекомендательное письмо. Но с такими деньгами я смогу устроиться на хорошую работу. И Саре тоже привезли письмо ― и всем остальным, сэр. Спасибо вам, сэр! Если бы не вы…

Я вежливо прервал её восторги и мягко выпроводил, пожелав на прощание удачи на новом месте: она мечтала о должности продавщицы в писчебумажном магазине ― подумать только!   
Уотсон, надо сказать, в расследовании не участвовал ― я с самого начала сказал ему, что оно пустяковое и займёт дня два-три, не больше. Он, видимо, воспринял вести от Джун, как доказательство моего успеха ― я не стал его разубеждать. И так наслушался его шуток по поводу успеха у молодых девиц. 

Три дня я дулся на брата ― нечего было разводить тайны на пустом месте. Кроме того, меня обижало недоверие ― я не болтун, и считал, что Майкрофт мне доверяет. Воровка же была явно нездорова ― и страдала какой-то манией, побуждавшей её совершать кражи. Но немного остыв, я подумал, что мог бы и выслушать брата до конца, а не изображать оскорблённую невинность ― Майкрофт ко мне и так не слишком часто обращается с личными просьбами. Оставался вроде бы пустяк ― поехать к нему и извиниться, но для кого пустяк, а для меня ― неразрешимая проблема. 

 

―2―  
Джон Уотсон

В этот раз мне пришлось наблюдать за ходом расследования со стороны. Поначалу меня это даже забавляло ― особенно визиты той симпатичной горничной. Надо же ― чайная! Но потом мне стало казаться, что в деле что-то пошло не так. Холмс ходил мрачный, на все попытки расспросить его отвечал односложно и с раздражением. С другой стороны, посещая Майкрофта, я заметил, что и он не в духе. Он, конечно, не огрызался, но зато степень его занудства возросла настолько, что с ним невозможно стало иметь дело. А я только-только уговорил его ходить из клуба домой через парк, делая небольшой крюк по аллеям. Через неделю Шерлок превратился в домашнего монстра, а его брат, кажется, решил уподобиться тюленю на лежбище. До меня дошло, что между ними, кажется, пробежала чёрная кошка. С Шерлоком разговаривать было бесполезно, так что я решил пойти в обход. 

Ну, как в обход… Я пришёл в клуб в обычное время ― погода стояла отличная, лёгкий морозец прогнал туманы, и я насильно вытащил Майкрофта в парк. Он брёл по аллее с видом мученика, глядя себе под ноги. Я не выдержал и спросил его прямо:

― Скажите, Майкрофт, вы случайно не поссорились с братом?

― Формально говоря нет, мы вообще никогда в жизни с ним не ссорились. Как он себя чувствует? ― спросил он, на первый взгляд, без всякой связи с моим вопросом.

― Чувствует-то хорошо, но чем-то крайне огорчён. 

― Сожалею, доктор. Очень.

Он сожалеет. Надо же…

― Шерлок в чём-то провинился перед вами? ― спросил я. 

К сожалению, я не знал, виделись ли братья во время расследования. Поскольку меня в качестве компаньона не приглашали, я занимался пациентами. 

― Шерлок? Нет, что вы. Думаю, наоборот, он обижен на меня. ― Раз Майкрофт упомянул обиду, значит они виделись. ― Даже уверен в этом. Надеюсь, что через какое-то время он успокоится и... это как-то... пройдёт.

― Думаете? ― засомневался я. ― Пока что его раздражительность только возрастает с каждым днём. Мне кажется, всё началось с этого расследования в отеле, я прав? 

― Почему бы вам его не спросить, Джон? Нет-нет, я не ухожу от ответа. Просто... вы знаете, как я привязан к нему, и уверен, что вы понимаете, насколько мне печальна эта ситуация. Но я не могу сейчас с уверенностью сказать, чем она закончится. У него был повод для обиды. И если он не захочет через это переступить ― я не смогу ничего сделать.

Я даже остановился.

― Как это ничего? Пригласите его к себе. 

― У меня нет уверенности в том, что он придёт. 

― А я уверен в обратном. 

― А я нет.

Я не удержался от смешка.

― Может, ещё пари заключим?

― Нет, не стану. Тема слишком болезненная для меня.

― Майкрофт, ― я взял его под руку. ― Может, тогда стоит поступить иначе? Вы приедете к нам? 

― Джон, я благодарен вам за попытку помочь. Но я не уверен, что он вообще хочет меня видеть. И предпочту не проверять. Можете считать меня трусом.

― Что ж… ― вздохнул я. ― Пусть тогда он и дальше считает, что вы не хотите его видеть… 

― Вряд ли он так считает.

― Господи! Какие же вы оба упрямцы! Что за глупая привычка сидеть в своём углу и страдать! 

― Доктор, поверьте, если бы я видел выход, я им воспользовался бы. Я могу представить ситуацию, когда я приеду на Бейкер-стрит, а он не захочет общаться со мной. Он вполне имеет на это право, я нанёс его самолюбию достаточно серьёзный удар, а для него это... важно. Если бы я считал, что такая ситуация может принести ему пользу, я плюнул бы на свои чувства, в конце концов ― кого они интересуют. Но думаю, что и ему приятно от продолжения размолвки не станет. Я знаю, что мой брат любит меня, я не сомневаюсь в этом. Но провоцировать углубление ситуации, и так болезненной для нас обоих, я не стану.

― Простите, но я вас не понимаю. Вы всерьёз полагаете, что он ценит своё самолюбие выше вас? Подумайте, прежде чем ответить. 

― Я не знаю, доктор. У меня на самом деле нет ответа на этот вопрос. Такая ситуация у нас впервые. У нас никогда в жизни не было разногласий.

― Вы его не зовёте к себе, и он думает, что вы на него сердитесь, и поэтому не пытается просто приехать к вам и поговорить. Это тупиковая ситуация. Что ж, мне придётся поговорить с Шерлоком. 

― Он не может думать, что я сержусь на него, это абсурд. Я никогда в жизни на него не сердился.

― Ууу, как же… ― я в сердцах стукнул тростью по дорожке. ― Сердитесь, обижаетесь, не важно! Важно, он полагает, что вы не захотите его видеть! 

― С чего ему так полагать, побойтесь бога! Вы не понимаете, доктор. Ситуация обратная. Я уверен, что он обижен на меня. Иначе сам давно пришёл бы или написал.

― Что там вообще случилось, вы можете мне объяснить? И пойдёмте, а то мы так и стоим, как два столба посреди аллеи.

― Я обратился к Шерлоку с просьбой... нет, это не начало... я... ну хорошо. Что вы знаете про расследование этого дела десятидневной давности в отеле?

― Кажется, оно успешно завершилось, ведь слугам дали хорошие рекомендации. А раз их дали, значит, с них были сняты обвинения. Только непонятно, почему Шерлок так недоволен. 

― Потому что он... Дело было так, доктор: когда хозяева отеля решили обратиться к Шерлоку, об этом узнал человек, виновный в пропажах. Репутация моего брата во многом благодаря и вашим рассказам очень хорошо известна. Человек... забеспокоился. И обратился с просьбой к... своему дальнему родственнику. Этот родственник вызвал... попросил меня в качестве личного одолжения ему поговорить с Шерлоком и убедить его отказаться от расследования. Не знаю, как вам объяснить... дорогой доктор, есть люди, которым я не могу отказать в личных просьбах. Я обратился с к Шерлоку. Он не захотел пойти мне навстречу. Мне пришлось... опередить его. Я поехал в отель и к вечеру вычислил того, кто... Я знаю, что могу доверять вам, доктор. И что уж теперь, всё равно Шерлок знает правду. Вы знакомы с трудами Эскироля, я полагаю?

Сколько же пауз! Вообще-то я начинал понимать Шерлока. Если просьба были подана полунамёками, не удивительно, что он вспылил.

― О мономании? Читал. 

― Именно. Человек, виновный в пропажах, болен клептоманией. Тот, кто обратился ко мне... в общем, раз мне не удалось уговорить брата отказаться от дела, мне пришлось, как я уже сказал, опередить его. Поверить в это непросто, но при необходимости я могу действовать очень быстро. Когда на следующий день Шерлок пришёл в «Клэридж», он не нашёл уже ни единого официального следа пребывания вышеуказанного лица в отеле. Я понимал, что это его не остановит, но понимал также, что доказать он ничего не сможет. Так и произошло. Мало того, я подстраховался ― хозяина отеля настоятельно попросили отказаться от услуг Шерлока Холмса. Конечно, я потребовал, чтобы всем несправедливо уволенным были переданы рекомендательные письма, что, как я знаю, было сделано. Вот, собственно... и всё.  
Честно говоря, когда я выводил Майкрофта на прогулку, то не рассчитывал, что мы то и дело будем останавливаться, и почувствовал потребность поднять воротник пальто, но, разумеется, делать этого не стал ― меня тут же утащат в клуб, начнут поить чаем, и разговор сойдёт на нет. 

― Почему вы не объяснили всё, как есть, Шерлоку сразу? ― спросил я. 

― А что я мог объяснить?

― Что вор болен и не отвечает за свои действия. 

― Доктор, вы не поняли. Когда ко мне обратились с просьбой, я не знал вообще ничего, кроме того, что мой брат взялся за какое-то дело в отеле, и что меня просят уговорить его отказаться от расследования. В том и проблема. Ко мне обратились с просьбой, в которой я не мог отказать, но никто не объяснял мне ничего. Я в свою очередь обратился с просьбой брату ― и получил отказ. И мне пришлось разобраться в ситуации как можно быстрее и... обойти его. Обыграть. На его поле. Там, где он чувствует себя наиболее комфортно.

― Что ж, ― промолвил я, и в голове у меня созрел план действий, ― это, конечно, удар по самолюбию. Вы не замёрзли, Майкрофт? 

― Замёрз? Ох, простите, доктор, я вас замучил. Зато смотрите, какая долгая прогулка. Врач должен быть доволен, ― улыбнулся он.

― Скажите, вы мне доверяете? 

― Разве я стал бы рассказывать вам все это, если бы не доверял? Почему такой вопрос?

― Я несчастный, замёрзший доктор, и прошу вас выполнить мою просьбу: поедем на Бейкер-стрит. ― Подумав, я применил окончательный аргумент. ― Шерлок будет рад вас видеть. Нет, он будет счастлив. 

Майкрофт раздумывал пару минут, и, раз уж я признался, что замёрз, поднял воротник пальто. 

― Что ж... я не уверен в этом, доктор, но если теперь я не выполню вашу просьбу, то это сделает ситуацию совершенно тупиковой. Поедем.

Мы поймали кэб и поехали на Бейкер-стрит. Майкрофту пришлось неуютно в наёмном экипаже, так что он довольно долго выбирался на мостовую. Я открыл дверь своим ключом, миссис Хадсон встретила нас в прихожей. 

― Мистер Холмс! Какой приятный сюрприз! Добрый день, сэр. Ваш брат дома, у себя.   
Из гостиной донёсся какой-то слабый шум. Интересно, что он там делает? 

― Добрый день, миссис Хадсон. Рад видеть вас в добром здравии.

Я торжественно сопроводил Майкрофта наверх. Как только я открыл дверь, нашим глазам предстала уморительная картина: в камине горели бумаги ― целая гора старых газет. Видимо, Шерлок, в тоске решил сделать очередную порцию вырезок, да и сам он выглядел слегка запыхавшимся. Он явно только что надел сюртук, его рука ещё не успела опуститься ― он приглаживал волосы. 

― Прошу вас, ― я пропустил Майкрофта впереди себя, выглянул из-за его бока, улыбнулся Шерлоку, бросив: ― Я в клуб, буду вечером. 

И с этими словами спустился, довольный, вниз, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не перескочить через пару ступенек. 

―3―  
Шерлок Холмс

― Н-да... вот это скорость... как ты за ним успеваешь?

Это было первое, что сказал Майкрофт. Я увидел кэб из окна. Джон задерживался, и я начал нервничать, поэтому, услышав, что кто-то подъехал, тут же подошёл посмотреть. И вслед за моим другом из кэба вышел брат. Мне потребовалось пара минут, чтобы сгрести кучу газет, кинуть их в камин, унести кое-что в спальню, скинуть халат и надеть сюртук. 

― Вообще-то я тоже… кхм… быстрый. 

― Да, конечно. ― Майкрофт кивнул на горящие газеты. ― Уничтожаешь улики?

Я улыбнулся. 

― Ещё какие! 

Подойдя к брату, я протянул руки, чтобы принять его пальто. 

― Позволь за тобой поухаживать. 

― Да, конечно. У вас тепло. Мы так промёрзли с бедным доктором на прогулке в парке, что он пригласил меня выпить... а сам сбежал.

Я как бы невзначай провёл ладонью по его плечу и повесил пальто. 

― Садись к камину. Налить тебе? У нас только демократичный бренди, правда. А, может, чаю? 

― Всё равно, мой мальчик. ― Майкрофт сел в кресло и вытянул ноги в сторону камина. ― Пусть будет бренди. Я действительно очень замёрз.

― Бедный мой. ― Я принёс плед и набросил брату на колени, потом налил нам обоим бренди. ― Джон решил к моциону добавить ещё и закаливание? 

Майкрофт взял бокал. 

― Кто их знает, этих врачей. Мы говорили с ним о теориях Эскироля. Если душевные болезни можно лечить диетами, то, возможно, помогают и холод, или там... обливания водой?

― Я думаю, это варварство. 

― Несомненно... садись тоже поближе к огню. Ты осунулся. Ты здоров, Шерлок?

― Вполне. Я тут просто… немного занимался две недели самоанализом. 

― Знаешь, дорогой, ― промолвил Майкрофт, ― у меня странное ощущение. Впервые в жизни мне кажется, что кто-то другой, в данном случае наш милый доктор, понимает, что происходит, лучше, чем даже ты. Потому что в моё представление о ситуации твой… самоанализ никак не укладывается...

― Я сердился какое-то время, но потом решил, что не должен был обрывать разговор. 

― Хм... почему ты не пришёл ко мне?

― Потому что… ты же знаешь, для меня извиниться ― это всегда проблема. 

― Проблема? Прости, дорогой мой, но я... никогда не сталкивался с такой проблемой у тебя. И я не понимаю... ты боялся… чего? Я знаю, чего боялся я, но не могу понять, чего ты боялся?

― Что ты сердишься… то есть обижен… я же отказал тебе в просьбе. 

― Ты считал, что я могу обидеться на тебя? ― глаза Майкрофта расширились. ― На самом деле? Налей мне ещё бренди.

Я налил. 

― А почему… ― начал я. 

Правда, я тут же подумал, что если Майкрофт не сердился и не обижался, то он вполне резонно мог ждать, что в любой момент приду к нему. 

― Да?

Я покачал головой.

― Нет, мне самому нужно было прийти, конечно…

― Шерлок... можно спросить? А на что именно ты был обижен первые дни?

― Потому что ты не сказал всё с самого начала, и эти кретины сунули мне взятку и выставили в самых вежливых выражениях. 

― Какой же я... ― буркнул Майкрофт, ― но и ты тоже, да. Шерлок, я ведь был уверен, что ты всё ещё обижен на меня, и совсем за другое. Теперь уж и не понимаю, объяснять или лучше не надо...

― Объясни. 

― Что ж... Я сказал тебе с самого начала всё, что мог. Потому что на тот момент я ничего больше не знал. Ко мне обратился с просьбой человек. На свете крайне мало людей, мой мальчик, которым я не могу отказать. Я считал, что ты понимаешь это... подожди, пожалуйста! ― прервал он меня, потому что я открыл было рот, чтобы вставить слово. 

Майкрофт вообще склонен объяснять всё подробно. Иногда в отрочестве меня это немного раздражало ― я называл это «разжёвывать». Вот и теперь он тоже пустился в пространные речи, хотя стоило ему упомянуть, что он сам ездил в отель, я всё понял. Но я терпеливо выслушал его, даже не без сочувствия ― вот ведь, ему пришлось побегать из-за моего упрямства. 

― Я не сомневался, ты поймешь, что это я помешал, опередил тебя. Тебя это заденет, обидит, и ты не захочешь... общаться со мной. То, что ты считаешь виноватым в чём-то себя, а уж тем более, что ты хотел бы, но боишься приехать ко мне, мне даже в голову не пришло. 

― А мне не пришло бы в голову, что ты вмешаешься сам. Я думал, что ты… сигнализировал наверх, а там уж подсуетились. 

― А если бы пришло?

― Ну… я всегда говорил, что ты умнее меня, милый Майкрофт, но вот что не умеешь, так это подделывать документы, ― улыбнулся я. ― Но если серьёзно, я бы никогда не стал на это обижаться, что ты? Наверное, это даже позабавило бы меня, потому что я сразу бы уверился, что всё равно справедливость там хоть как-то, но восторжествует. Ты, конечно, иногда бываешь снобом, но люди пострадали ни за что. Не думаю, что ты бы это так оставил. И поэтому я бы с чистой совестью покинул поле боя и приехал к тебе обсудить дело. 

― Я велел хозяину выдать уволенным рекомендательные письма, чтобы они могли найти новое место, не хуже прежнего... А ещё я попросил его отказаться от твоих услуг. Но он сделал это только на следующий день, как я понимаю, а тогда это уже не имело смысла... прости.

― Ну что ты! Это ты прости меня! 

Я поставил бокал на столик и передвинул своё кресло поближе к креслу брата.

― Зато я им всем выплатил выходное пособие, ― я взял Майкрофта за руку. ― Взятка пошла в дело. 

― Вот как, они ещё и заплатили тебе за молчание? ― поморщился он. ― Как много вокруг идиотов...

― Ну, может и не за молчание, ― я погладил его руку. ― Просто решили возместить моральный ущерб… Дорогой мой, ты что? 

― Не знаю. Что-то не так. Не могу понять, Шерлок. Наверное, пойму, когда отдохну. Эти недели были... непростыми.

― Прости, ― повторил я. ― Я должен был давно приехать к тебе. 

― Это я должен был понять, что всё иначе, чем мне кажется. Не знаю, что со мной случилось...

― Не должен, ― возразил я, продолжая беспомощно тискать его руку. 

― Конечно, должен. Но я был уверен, что все понимаю правильно... и в лучшем случае ты появишься ещё не скоро... в лучшем случае. Спасибо Джону. Если бы не он, это тянулось бы и тянулось.

― А в худшем? 

― Ты мог вообще не захотеть меня видеть.

― Майкрофт! Бог с тобой! Что ты говоришь? 

Брат иногда ввергал меня в ступор своими заявлениями.

― Ох, прости, мой дорогой. Глупости говорю, да?

― Не глупости, но неужели ты правда думаешь, что я могу тебя разлюбить? 

― Я знаю, что ты любишь меня и привязан ко мне, и знаю, что ты всегда доверял мне. Но вот где-то здесь... наверное, где-то здесь причина. Мне показалось, что... А, всё, пустое, Шерлок. Нет повода нервничать. ― Он наконец-то очнулся и сжал мою руку. ― Мы не поняли друг друга ― впредь будем умнее.  
У меня было такое ощущение, что мы ходим кругами. Я с самого начала извинился за то, что не выполнил просьбу брата. Он уверил, что не думал на меня обижаться, и вот опять мы вернулись к тому же. Может, Майкрофт меня не расслышал? Нет, мне не сложно было повторить всё с самого начала: что я сожалею о невыполненной просьбе, что я потребовал объяснений ― сейчас я даже сам не мог понять, что меня в тот день так вывело из себя. 

― Что ж такое-то… ― пробормотал я. ― Я могу не доверять даже самому себе иногда, но тебе я доверял всегда, и это никогда не пройдёт. Не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло.

Не выношу такие моменты слабости, и почему-то они всегда охватывают меня рядом с людьми, которых я не опасаюсь и считаю своими. А если разобраться, их всего двое. Но с Джоном как-то легче. Я высвободил руку, наклонился и положил голову Майкрофту на колени и сразу почувствовал его ладонь. 

― Мальчик мой, если это так, то мы сейчас оба не в себе, но давай попробуем понять, что тогда случилось? 

Я закрыл глаза, вспоминая тот разговор. Майкрофт встретил меня за столом, в какой-то момент стал расхаживать по кабинету, и мне пришлось оборачиваться, чтобы следить за ним взглядом, потом он оказался у меня за спиной…

― Он так часто делал, ― заговорил я. ― Когда я читал что-то или занимался. Помнишь, у меня стол стоял у окна торцом, и я сидел всегда спиной к двери. Он всегда подходил почти бесшумно, да я и не слышал шагов, если увлекался. Подойдёт и нависнет, заглянет через плечо ― что я там делаю? Никогда нельзя было угадать, что он скажет в следующий момент… Меня это ужасно пугало.   
Пока я говорил, Майкрофт поглаживал меня по голове. 

― А я встал у тебя за спиной? Вот оно что... ― в его голосе послышалось облегчение, но это меня не успокоило. 

― Мой родной, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Я выпрямился, а он обхватил ладонями моё лицо. 

― Никогда я не сделаю тебе больно, не обижу и не подведу тебя. Мне очень важно, чтобы ты верил в это. Мне самому иногда не по себе, что я так похож… Но я ― не он. Ты же понимаешь?

Я опустил веки в знак согласия. 

― Правда, мне нельзя было сомневаться в тебе, и этого никогда больше не случится. Обещаю. Но, Шерлок, пожалуйста, никогда не думай обо мне, как о ком-то другом. Я всё тот же твой брат, который тебя очень любит. 

Я испытал ни с чем несравнимое облегчение, и потому сразу же сказал очередную глупость.

― Джон в клубе, наверное, сидит довольный. 

Вот уж Уотсон думал, наверняка, что стоит нам остаться одним, как мы тут же обнимемся ― и всё будет хорошо, а у нас вон какие драмы.   
Я насупился, разъял ладони Майкрофта, опять положил с каким-то просительным мычанием голову ему на колени и одну ладонь себе на волосы. 

― Джон имеет все основания гордиться собой. И должен тебе сказать, мой дорогой, что все, к чему мы с тобой приходим через долгие и иногда мучительные раздумья, он легко чувствует моментально. Слышал бы ты его в парке, когда он убеждал меня, что ты будешь мне рад. Обозвал меня упрямцем... тебя впрочем, тоже.  
Майкрофт внял моей невнятной просьбе, его ладонь размеренно скользила по моей голове, и это было так приятно, что, кажется, я на пару минут даже уснул, но потом сознание подсказало мне, что я не ответил.

― Да, дедукция ― это далеко не всё… ― пробормотал я. ― Ты что-то ещё говорил? 

― Не важно, мой дорогой. Я хочу сказать, тебе очень повезло с Джоном. ― Судя по голосу, брат улыбался. ― И мне заодно. Кто бы мог подумать.

Я тихо хмыкнул.

― Может, стоит жить втроём? 

Вообще-то я порадовался за Майкрофта ― он так же скуп на дружбу, как и я. Но, видимо, Джон в какой-то мере тоже совершенство, раз мы оба оказались расположены к одному человеку ― пусть и по-разному.

― Надеюсь, ты шутишь. Поселить такого беспокойного пациента, как я, поблизости ― не может быть, чтобы тебе было совсем не жалко доктора.  
Не знаю, шутил ли я, если честно. Конечно, Майкрофта скорее озаботил бы собственный покой. Но наш доктор бы зато видел пациента каждый день, и ему не пришлось бы бегать туда-сюда. Вслух я это не сказал ― брат ещё подумает, что я ревную. 

― Шучу ― нас двоих в одной квартире Джон не выдержит.

― Ну, мы когда-нибудь можем опять съездить вместе на отдых. На этот раз к морю. Джон почти убедил меня, что мне необходимо отдыхать от работы не менее двух недель в год. А тебе морской воздух тоже был бы полезен. Скажи честно, ты хоть ел что-то толком эти дни?

― Ел, ― честно сказал я. ― Не так чтобы много, но регулярно.  
Лучше, конечно, не уточнять, что аппетит у меня восстановился, потому что я забыл о кое-какой привычке. Хватит Майкрофту переживаний. 

― А вот я, между прочим, сегодня ничего не ел.... ― намекнул он.

― Это безобразие. 

Когда Уотсон вернулся, миссис Хадсон уже накрывала на троих. Думаю, это доктор намекнул ей, что за ужином у нас будет гость. У нас не «Диоген», конечно, но почтенная хозяйка постаралась вовсю. У нас, наверное, слишком непритязательные вкусы с Уотсоном, да и едим мы часто в спешке ― чего тратить на нас кулинарные таланты? 

Она, правда, выразительно на меня посмотрела, когда обнаружила в камине гору пепла, оставшуюся от газет ― прямо вулканический пепел на чёрных камнях какой-нибудь Этны. Служанка заново затопила камин, мы сидели втроём в тёплой комнате за почти праздничным ужином ― и это были те редкие минуты, когда я чувствовал себя безоговорочно счастливым. Мне казалось, что тени прошлого навсегда покинули меня и больше не вернутся, благодаря двум любимым мной людям.


End file.
